A Moment in Time
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: Inspiration holds memories hostage and here they will find life. Author leaves little clues for you to guess the pairings. Yuri/Shoujo-ai
1. Ending at the Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome belong to Sunrise.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I belong in bed asleep not trying write after work. This piece was inspired by Colbie Caillat's song 'REALIZE' and a spin on some of author's own memories.

**Ending at the Begining**

The day was long and boring as school days usually are and I am glad to finally be free from class. I didn't want to go to my dorm, but knew she was waiting for me there. It's kind of weird because we usually meet on campus first. It was just another day here but not for me, I was about to find out that today things would change for better or worse…

I'm just standing here outside our door trying to imagine what the outcome of our conversation is going to be. Just standing here it's getting harder for me to breathe because of the things said and done behind this closed door. Did I make a mistake and push too far? I wanted to show her my true feelings, but I think she doesn't feel the same. As close as we have been I guess I assumed too much and have succeeded in only pushing her away.

_What was I thinking?_

I should have stayed in my bed last night and swallowed those feelings. We wouldn't have spent most of today not talking if I had. I crossed an invisible line and kissed her; that had been so good I thought I was dreaming at first. Unfortunately I noticed her body had reacted to that kiss and I reached into her shirt and touched her stomach right at the waist line of her pants, my finger along the hem and just beneath it.

I didn't wait for her to object or stop me and I traveled up her stomach and cupped one of her breasts. Even through her bra it was soft and yielding, but her nipple was erect and excited me as much as it seemed to her. I can't walk through this door right now, not feeling like this, but there is nowhere else to go. I think I'll just sit here for a few minutes and compose myself, it'll be easier to face her once I forget the anxiety I felt as I removed that damn shirt and bra, still waiting for her to stop me.

It was over nearly as soon as it had begun, I had taken her nipple with soft lingering kisses before I wrapped my lips around it taking pleasure from sucking on it so lightly just brushing it between my teeth. I had thought for sure this was what she wanted too, but she grabbed my hair and pulled me away. My hand was still inside of her pants and was now just at the hem of her underwear.

Her flesh was so warm and inviting that I had crossed from friend to something more without asking or thinking. I loved her and I knew she loved me. At that moment when she pulled me away it wasn't love I saw in her eyes, it was betrayal. She had flown off the bed and locked herself in the bathroom. She didn't speak to me and didn't come out of the bathroom until I had left the room trying to shake off what I had just felt or thought I felt from her as I touched her.

I am not sure I understand what happened to make me do that to her but it was done. I can't take it back and right now I can't move anymore forward. My legs won't lift me from the ground and my mind won't stop playing that look. Suddenly the door opens and she is standing there just looking straight ahead not seeing me. She is so beautiful, but there is concern and something else etched into her profile. I guess I had been wrong about her not seeing me because she has walked into our room again and left the door wide open.

Still there are no words and now it takes every last bit of strength to move from where I sit. She must be in the bathroom again because I don't see her in the room. I guess she is going to talk to me from behind the safety of the door. Wait a second…her school uniform is spread out on the floor this isn't like her. The bathroom door opens and she walks out without a stitch of clothing on. My mind goes blank just examining every curve stopping at her face seeing tears in her eyes.

"I thought we were friends, I didn't think…that's the sad part I didn't think, again." Her words are cutting me hard and deep. This is too unnerving I need to get out of here. Five steps to the door and I can let my anxiety take me far from here. What…why is she walking towards me?

"You didn't ask me, you didn't force me though, I was as curious as you were. The problem was I was scared because I enjoyed your touch, I still want your touch." She's breathing heavy and it's as heavy as my own because right now she's taking off my jacket, my tie, unbuttoning my shirt, my head is swimming and I can't move.

"WE are going to finish what you started last night. I need to know the truth, I need to know how far between us 'I love you' really goes." Her hands are shaking as she touches my breasts and leans in for a kiss. There goes my bra…that heat is our skin touching, ok I'm beyond anxious now. I'm as scared as she is but this is just the beginning…


	2. The Gazebo

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise bounty, 'nuff said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is sort of a little guessing game. I don't have set pairs in mind upon writing they just happen that way. It doesn't matter if your choice is right or wrong, take a shot and explain why.

**The Gazebo**

Day after day I come out here to think and it never seems to bring me any kind of peace. Do I deserve it? So much has happened between the two of us recently; I'm starting to think that, maybe this once, I am the one who has been running away. It's kind of funny in a sad way that this beautiful place should make me think I'm running from her. I would move heaven and earth to be with her, to hear her voice and see her smile.

Just a few months ago we were nothing more than distant friends, sharing secrets and masking lies. Just a week ago I understood what it meant to be closer than friends, no more secrets and a whole new world to explore called feelings. Just last night we shared everything our bodies would allow both inexperienced and scared as hell.

It had started out innocently enough with her whispering in my ear. 'I want to touch you'. Her breath was warm breezing across my ear as her words echoed in my mind. My stomach tensed and rolled at the same time, these weren't those sappy little butterfly sensations, this was pure fear and anxiety. In my dreams, I've touched her over and over again without this feeling gnawing away at me.

Last night I found myself stunned by those words even as she stared in my eyes. I couldn't move or speak so I hoped my eyes would be enough to tell her I wanted her. She brought her hand to my cheek and leaned so close. I thought she was going to kiss me on the lips but she landed a few teasing moments on my neck up to my ear. I couldn't tell you which one of us was shaking more as it seemed to lose its relevance.

We were out in the gazebo as usual just happy to be together and then this happened. As she took my hand I wasn't sure if I would be able to move. My body moved of its own accord and followed her to the privacy of the trees, why here? We were all alone under the stars and out in nature. The dorms weren't that far away, but she wasn't moving any further.

Her eyes caught mine once again and in them I knew what ever her reason was locked away in those green eyes, those bright lovely green eyes. Once again we were kissing, but this time we were losing patience and clothing along with it. Our hands were brushing, tracing every inch of bared skin into memory. She pulled away and took a seat in the cool grass holding her hand out to me. As I reached for her I realized just how badly I was shaking and how calm she seemed instead. I was sitting on her lap and could feel the cool grass brushing the back of my leg and tickling my feet.

Her breathing had become more controlled as mine was breaking into gasps. I allowed her to explore wherever she wanted. Soft, gentle skin caressing my hand, my forearm, and then she reached for my breasts. Her tracing touch was giving me the chills even though the night air was warm. Those green eyes left mine as she followed her hand with her lips, the warmth of her breath exciting me and that same excitement scaring me.

Everything was slow motion as she drove my body into sensory overload bathing my breasts, shoulders and neck in light touches, kisses so eager and warm gasping breaths.

Before I could register anything else she laid me in the grass and continued to trace her way back down my body. With her hand, she lightly brushed my thighs before pushing them apart and tracing my inner thighs. At this moment I could tell you I drew a blank because my mind was sending out so many messages that they were all lost.

The grass was no longer cool beneath me as I had realized I was sweating from her exploration and her naked proximity. All I could do was moan, grope, cry and reach out for her long hair, as she went from tracing my thighs to kissing them and what she did with her tongue made every last muscle in my legs and stomach cramp.

She was licking, teasing and sucking as I found my body rising trying to keep her close as she would draw away and breath. Two sensations hit me at once and I grabbed two fists full of hair as my body shook. Her fingers were inside of me as her lips, tongue and teeth were caressing my clit jolting my body with electricity.

As sudden as it started it seemed to stop as I realized she was moving over me, on top of me and now her knees were beside my head and I noticed just how wet she was. Her lips glistened and I could barely contain the urge to taste her. I had no slow eagerness as I found the sensation of pleasing her doubled my own as she started on me again. We were climbing fast and hard together as our bodies shuddered in shared release and the world around us exploded in clarity.

Rain hit our bodies slowly at first but then quickly drowning us trying to steal the heat of the moment. I didn't want to move because every time I tried to she would kiss me and throw my body even further over the edge. As the rain became a cold sheet she came to face me, face flushed, eyes alive with love and mischief. We stole a quick kiss before gathering our clothes and running for the gazebo. There we would wait for the rain to stop before trying to run for the dorms without being seen.


	3. Unexpected

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **A short treat that wouldn't go away.

**Unexpected**

Ok how the hell do I get out of here before she wakes up? I am such a dead woman if she wakes up right now. Where the hell is my uniform? Oh for crying out loud, what the hell did she do with my clothes? Stop making so much noise idiot or you will wake sleeping beauty before her roommate gets in. On the other hand maybe I should wake her up.

Oh dammit what the hell did I just kick? Okay so I have my shoes, that won't get me back to my room. It was warmer in here under the covers with her, wait a second the window is open…Great the kid is already back. Screw this, back to bed. Wow it is still so warm under the sheets. I wonder how long it will take the kid to get to sleep…

She's so warm please let the kid go to sleep soon. She must have moved my clothes when she put on her nightie, well that can be easily removed. I guess I can settle for holding her close for now. Maybe I won't wait for the kid. Her hair just smells so good and her breasts…oh yeah see that's why I'm not moving. Even through this they answer my touch willingly. Screw the shirt, wow she's so…wait what the hell. Ouch dammit that's really going hurt if she keeps it up. She's not stopping what the hell.

Okay she's moving…crap bright lights…oops wrong bed, I am so not going to live this down. I never realized the kid was so strong…nice body too. Well ouch…

"Next time you try something like that I'll cut them off…got me."

"Loud and clear, good night"

"Whatever… Romeo."


	4. Idiot

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome belong to Sunrise; I'm just playing with them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Still playing along…this one is about the sensations. **06/23/2012-** Lots of these are unedited and will probably remain as such except for glaring examples and template transfer. Some of what you see is intentional.

**You Idiot**

Okay so I guess maybe I should tell her the truth. Am I really that much of a bother for her? I've tried just being her friend and well frankly that sucks. We've shared so much more that I figured…well that part is moot. Right now I can't get her to look at me never mind ask her about last night. Why is it she makes everything so complicated? All I did was walk into her room and find her crying again…I wanted to comfort her, that's all. Was kissing her the wrong thing to do? I'm always getting such mixed signals from her lately.

When I walked into her room and found her crying I walked over and put my hand on her cheek. She leaned into it and held my hand momentarily; I figured she needed the comfort. I wiped away her tears and bent over to whisper in her ear. I swear I was just going to say something to make her happy again, I kissed her instead, surprisingly enough she kissed me back. That really wasn't planned, but it sure was good until she pushed me away and called me an idiot.

What the hell do I know about feelings? I just want people to be happy, there's enough pain and betrayal in this world. We had to share her room that night, I don't understand why, but she wouldn't talk to me. The only good thing about that was waking early to find her arm holding me, keeping us close. Her breathing was sending little chills through me as her warm breath brushed across my neck. At first I thought I'd have been better off trying to get more sleep…

Hello, what the hell did she just do? Ok, breathe; it's just her hand on your breast, no big deal except for the knee…Her leg keeps brushing along my inner thighs…damn that knee. I need to move before I give in to all of this. MUD, MUD, MUD, MUD…OK I AM MUD BECAUSE THAT DOESN'T WORK…BREATHE DAMMIT. It's too hot in here…please stop this already…Lips…warm, soft and wet against me rubbing up my thigh…damn she's kissing me…wait a minute…too many things can't think straight.

"Mmm… so…so…so unh…aargh…unfair."

"SSSHHH…idiot I don't have to play fair now."

Too many sensations can't stop, can't breathe. Her hands, lips…that's her…her to...ton…tongue. My eyes are…closed…still too…bright…no control…eyes watering…voice ragged…muscles twitching…can't think…ooh who cares…


	5. Help Me Make It Through The Night

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property. I just love playing in their sandbox. The song this piece gets its title from is written by Kris Kristofferson.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Canon has been thrown out the window for this piece. Normally, I'm guessing along with you. Not this time though…all I want is some feedback on your guess.

This time out there is a set pair in mind. These two characters have never interacted in this manner before in any fan-fiction that I know of prior to this. It is six months after the Carnival and life has moved on, though love doesn't always meet our expectations. Pick you poison performance since there are many good ones or not either way, Enjoy.

**Help Me Make It Through The Night**

Mai's karaoke parties are always fun and exciting, we all get the chance to relax and be something or someone else up on stage. Today though the party was missing some of its heart and that was felt in the mood and the music. Midori got drunk a lot sooner and was singing sad love songs that should tell you enough. The only couples present were Mai and Mikoto, finally, and Shizuru and Natsuki, though they would depart for more pleasurable reasons. Haruka, Aoi and Nao were all absent for their own reasons, Yukariko played chaperone with and for Midori and for some reason Akira joined us.

It's rather interesting how Midori gets when she's drunk. Natsuki used to be one of the one's Midori would tease, but that stopped once Shizuru started using it as ammo against them. We try to keep Midori away from the dressing rooms once she's loaded, just in case. As I said before though there was a difference in tonight's mood. Twice I caught myself taking advantage of the alcohol present, my escort home had as well. It was odd, but we were both in down spirits and had talked once pretenses were dropped.

My escort and I have quite a bit in common though we aren't more than friends. The alcohol got us talking and the loneliness kept us talking and away from anymore alcohol. It amazes me how strong people seem to break as easy as the rest of us. She's such a welcome comfort that I don't want her to leave me here at the door of my room. Neither of us can say good night as she takes my hand and kisses it gently. That quick brush of her lips sent chills through me and I look into her eyes and see something more. We meet for a soft kiss never once closing our eyes. Now she's kissing my neck and I'm determined not to let her leave.

As I reach for the doorknob, she kisses my lips again and we stumble into the room, breaking the kiss, but not separating from one another's touch. I never realized she had such strong arms as I'm holding her forearms. In our eyes it is clear this is about to become something more, something we both want and need. As we start to kiss again it becomes slow torment getting our clothes off as we work our way towards my bed. With fewer clothes as a barrier we stop just before the bed enjoying the sensation of our naked proximity.

Now that she's kissing my neck again I can't help but whisper and moan as I reach for her hair at the base of her neck and tug. With a light tap of her foot between mine I part my legs slightly to allow her hand the freedom to touch me. She's no sooner stroking me when my legs give out from the sensation. As we hit the bed with her between my legs and supporting her body with one hand, above me, our eyes meet again. In silent recognition, we agree closing our eyes this one time as we acknowledge our consent.

She has yet to move again though; so I bring my hands to her cheeks and pull her face closer and kiss her fiercely. Still just above me I bring my hands to her breasts making her growl through our kiss. That was all she needed and as she penetrated me for the first time, slowly, she brought her body closer to mine. I brought my hands around to trace her back and felt every muscle tighten momentarily before releasing. Her rhythm was slow and teasing driving me completely insane, because of this I needed to urge her on. In the same instant that I racked my nails down her back, she stifled a hiss of pain by biting my neck. The bite didn't hurt, but it worked.

The feeling of her withdrawal barely registered as she looked at me and winked. She kissed my throat as she forced two fingers into me. Whatever pain there was eased as she drew up my leg and shifted our positions just a bit in order to brace my leg with her own. It was hard to think of anything as she worked a slow hard rhythm making me want her all the more. As hard as it was becoming we locked onto each other's gaze sharing every single intimacy there.

I traced my hand down her arm to her stomach, but she stopped me there with her eyes and with the words 'I can't allow that'. It was almost a plea from the sound of her voice. I acquiesced being content with touching her everywhere else. She leaned close to kiss me as my body started to tense and shake. The feeling of her lips on my throat again disappeared into the feeling of her thumb brushing my clit as her rhythm climbed and rocked me straight into a violent, blinding, mind numbing orgasm. As her name echoed throughout the room my body shook. The kisses on my throat and neck were broken by her words as she slowly talked me down. I reached for her face with a trembling hand and looked into her eyes before kissing her quickly. As my breathing eased and my body stopped shuddering she lay beside me resting on her arm. With her free hand she brushed my hair back and just studied my face. Both of us content with taking in the remnants of the moment.

As we bathed together afterwards we touched, talked and laughed. We both felt better even if only temporarily forgetting what brought us together in the first place. As I got into a nightie, she redressed watching my every move. We laughed again as she kissed me softly before leaving my room to head for her own. In a school like Fuka Academy, it wouldn't due to have this fox caught leaving my room at this hour of the morning.

_I don't care what's right or wrong, I don't try to understand,_

_Let the Devil take tomorrow, 'cause tonight I need a friend_


	6. A Short Walk

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise goodies and I'm just snacking.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **The differing use of print is to help seperate the characters and a necessary evil.

**A Short Walk**

_**I think we've known each other long enough for me to know what she is thinking when she sits there staring. Once again my good friend is thinking about things best left in the past. We don't talk about them because we don't need to. My supporting her feelings should be enough. She's been distracted a lot today and I guess I can't blame her. We did talk about some things recently and I guess you could say we are both distracted.**_

_How do I get my true feelings across to her? That talk last night was like walking through the minefield we call the school hallways. Okay yeah I told her I had feelings for someone that I didn't know what to do with but she just gave me that stern glare of hers. How do I tell her she is that someone?_

_**I think we need to get out of this room and take a walk. She's always happy when we do that, maybe we'll go up the back hill. It is nice and quiet back there and the scenery is beautiful. Maybe she'll be able to tell me about this 'someone' that I already know she has feelings for. I don't want to have to force them out of her, but I will even if it means I have to tell her how I feel.**_

_I wish she wouldn't smile like that. Whenever she smiles, I smile too, but this smile sparks my feelings for her so deeply that sitting still becomes so hard to do. Maybe I should suggest we go for a walk. Whenever we take a night walk together she's always so calm and oddly enough pensive. That side of her makes me love her even more…_

"Why don't we take a walk?" Both girls said together, stopping to laugh before they close their books and head out of their room.

_I wonder what she's got on her mind right now. Since we are heading into break I wonder if she's making plans…_

_**She looks really good tonight. It's nice to be out of that uniform for a change and that dress fits her nicely…ok maybe it fits her better than that. Why does she have this power over my heart? I've never specifically looked at anyone and thought about the things I think about when I see her dressed like that. She seems so fragile, but…gah I can't even concentrate out here.**_

_The look on her face says she's thinking again, tonight though it's like those thoughts are misfiring. Is she actually starting to blush? Yeah that's a blush…now that is a rare occasion. The last time she blushed like that…no she couldn't be thinking about that, could she? Well let's see what happens when I hold her hand._

_**Now why is it that her hand fits so perfectly into mine? It's so gentle and warm…well maybe the warm part is me? No scratch that it is both of us. Her eyes are smiling even more so than the one that's spread across her smooth delicate lips…I'm beginning to think this walk is a dangerous idea. I wonder if they are as soft to touch as they look, okay idiot stop staring before you give her the right impression…yeah that's right. There are feelings between us that we aren't supposed to have and if we do, then we aren't supposed to share them with each other. I'm beginning to think that morality isn't all it's cracked up to be by adults. Not if it means the natural progression of our friendship ends here…**_

_That seems to have put her back on track. That sad smile is something else though…speaking of something else why has she stopped moving forward…is she going to…I can't believe she's kissing me. I know I've wanted her to do this…oh oh …the reality_

_**So I was right they are soft…screw morality we're going back to the room before Harada gets the chance to make us the newest Fuka couple of the day. Why won't my feet move? Is it because of this kiss?**_

"Room…you…I want to…let's go back to the room."

"Are you sure?"

"Never been so sure of anything else than I am right now. Do 'you' want to tell me the truth?"

"The truth being that I'm scared and I love…"

_That sure is one powerful contradiction, but who the hell cares? She's kissing me again…her arms are so strong. I want to stay like this…okay maybe the room is a better idea. If she pulls me in any closer…ok moving backwards…A tree she's leaning me against the tree. Her knee has slid between my legs right along with her hand. We're barely taking breaks in between kisses as she hikes my dress to reach the slit and get inside underneath. Ok too fast…too fast…stupid body's gonna betray me._

_**I can't wait there are no more barriers it's just my hand and her hot…oh god not that don't…room get her to the room She's light enough to carry what the hell…**_

"Why did you stop?"

"I'm taking you back to my bed."

"Should I ask why you are carrying me like this then?"

"Role playing…you are the important person and I am the bodyguard who protects you…"

"So do you have to carry me all the way back?"

"You are safer this way, considering I'm the one you are going to need protection from…"


	7. No Problem

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome belong to Sunrise.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Speaking of the sunrise, all the good little night creatures belong in someone's bed… if not their own.

**No Problem**

_Wow did I miscalculate this time; my lovely red-headed companion is already controlling this situation. Am I complaining? Hell no, this girl can kiss me whenever she wants to. I am glad I live off campus because she has no problems with exhibition. The first time we had sex it was in front of the sliding doors that lead to my porch. Suffice to say neither of us made it to class that morning or afternoon, well worth the trouble…_

_Ok why am I surprised this time? It can't be because she's already dropped the pretenses of tonight's little excursion. Her breath is too warm on my neck as I fumble for my apartment keys. She laughs a little and fishes them out of my pocket for me, typical of her. What isn't so typical is her impatience tonight. There's next to no alcohol in her system at all and her beautiful green eyes are dancing. We won't mention the hand she's already slipped into my pants or the fact that I can hardly breathe without saying her name. _

_My bed seems too far away right now but what should I care. I'm too busy trying to get her shirt off to care about anything but her breasts…BINGO… thank you very much for such a lovely pair. I'll be content right here for now…she's really not waiting tonight. As my pants hit the floor she kisses me so fiercely. Is this supposed to be her romantic side or something; she's carrying me to my bed not saying more than 'I want all of you'._

_She's had all of me already so this is a switch, by now we're both usually heading for an orgasm and a good night's sleep. Tonight she's taking her sweet time and driving me mad. Even though my body is screaming to have her inside of me, her kisses are making it worth the wait. I wish she hadn't thrown the pillows to the floor along with the covers…_

_For each touch my mind starts running through biological response, anything right now to keep from screaming her name at the top of my lungs. With her warm breathe and slick tongue I 'm lucky I can think at all…that little nerve cluster she's attacking is jolting me like a defibrillator. I can understand why they call it 'la petit mort'. She has me so high and rigid that…wow ok tonight I could die a happy woman but instead I settle for whatever comes next. _


	8. The Right Wrong Number

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Let's have a little fun until the roaming mob arrives.

**The Right Wrong Number**

_There was a lone figure sitting by the water just looking out to where the rippling circle was. Just moments earlier she had tossed her cell phone out as far as she could and watched as it and the last effects had disappeared. For the first time the young girl needed peace and serenity away from everyone and everything she loved. There needed to be a change in her life and she wasn't sure where to start._

"_I guess I should start by letting hopes of a relationship with her go," the girl said as she pulled a hand through her bangs._

_Friend's was about all they would ever be and the girl had now been trying to come to terms with it. If dating all these different people was her friends' wish then so be it. She had tried on numerous occasions to express her feelings but the other girl would shy away. They had kissed once, there had been alcohol present, but it didn't feel right something was missing._

"_If she had been curious that definitely killed it," the girl sighed as she lay back in the grass and shielded her eyes from the sun. Weeks of doubt and torment had already exhausted her because she knew she would never get another chance. Just for a moment, she closed her eyes and thought of the other girl and the ever present smile she always wore._

"_IDIOT…"_

_The loud yell brought the girl out of her reverie and caused her to sit up and turn. In that moment she looked up the slope of the hill and got hit in the head._

"_Ouch, damn that really hurt. What the Hell?" the girl looked around through painful eyes to see what had hit her._

_BUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZ_

_Of all things it was a cell phone, this one was on vibrate. Thanks to connecting with her head the screen was cracked so she couldn't see who was calling._

"_Leave it be, it's not mine anyway," the girl said as she lay back again and tried to ignore the vibration in the grass above her head. Soon enough the vibration stopped and the girl sighed again. Thirty peaceful minutes later it started again. This time she answered the phone._

"_Hello"_

"_Why are you seeing someone else if you can't figure out your feelings for me?" asked a sad tearful voice._

"_Maybe because I'm not the person you want me to be?" the girl answered sighing and thinking of how lovely the familiar voice sounded._

"_Well I guess you aren't. Why do you have her phone?" the voice asked struggling to choke back more tears._

"_She threw it away and by some cruel joke it landed with me. I know this isn't my place but you deserve to be treated better," the girl said knowing who was on the other end now._

"_Even if I am the one still chasing her?" the voice asked in return._

"_Yes…why chase someone who can't return your feelings?" the girl asked as she moved further up the slope still looking out across the water._

"_Maybe I should ask you the same thing, why chase them?" the voice chided._

"_I'd rather not answer that especially over the phone," the girl replied as the phone line cut out, "Seems we are two of a kind?"_

_Suddenly there were footsteps and the voice was now there in person._

"_I told you I was the one doing the chasing. Might I sit with you?" the older girl asked. There were no tears in her eye,s but they had left their swollen mark in their place._

"_If you don't mind being seen with a lesbian, sure," the younger girl responded and handed over the phone, "If you run into her again you can give it back."_

"_Was that for my benefit or yours?" the older girl asked as she moved a stray lock of hair behind her ear._

"_Mine I guess considering I'm out and you are just campus speculation at this point," the younger girl replied admiring the simple graceful movement of the older girl._

"_You might want to fix your skirt, it seems to be riding up," the older girl said not hiding the fact that she was staring at the bared leg._

"_If it's going to make you continue to smile like that who cares," the younger girl said as she lay back again, "Besides not like it means anything, right?"_

"_I guess…" the older girl looked out over the water and smiled. This younger girl made no excuses for who she was or the things she did, being in her presence was a welcome change._

_These two stayed together in silence for close to an hour enjoying the view, which included each other. It was remarkable how easily they passed the time without words and stolen glances. Well for one of them anyway._

_The younger girl smiled as she caught the older girl looking away suddenly, "I don't mind if you look, you know. It flatters me to think you like what you see."_

"_It's improper, no?" the older girl asked guarding her thoughts._

"_It's not like you are scaring me, admiration is okay," the younger girl said as she sat up and stared deep into the older girl's eyes._

_The older girl had to look away from those eyes. The younger girl's words brought her mistake home and gave her a chill, "And if I was touching you?"_

"_Are we going to have a discussion about what's right and wrong? Honestly I wouldn't know how I would react until you did touch me. I find you attractive…" the younger girl replied as she turned the older girl's face back to her own. _

"_I came here to get over someone I knew would never love me the way I wanted her too. I was looking for a sign on how to move on," the younger girl said as she realized their fingers were touching._

"_Well I guess that I should leave you to that then," the older girl said as she tried to stand and found herself locked in a kiss and embrace with the younger girl. _

_Even though she knew she should pull away the younger girl's kiss was melting her resolve. Their lips were meeting and parting, barely allowing more than a quick breath. The older girl put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder as if to push her away and squeezed it instead. With her other hand she took a handful of the younger girl's hair at the base of her neck and pulled her head up. The younger girl's neck teased her and allowing a moan to escape she bit softly into the flesh, sucking slowly and savoring the taste._

"_So…you aren't…leaving, ohh…don't stop," the younger girl said as her body woke to this touch._

_The older girl pushed them to the grass, not leaving her place on that neck. As she leaned slightly to the side to shift weight and position. Her hand left the younger girl's shoulder and lifted her shirt to caress her stomach. The younger girl reached for the elder's brown hair and held her head gently but firmly in place. Her body was stirring madly from this connection but she didn't want it to stop._

_The older girl was breathing heavily against her throat and the touch on her stomach was trailing its way up towards her breasts. The hand withdrew from the shirt before reaching her breasts and moved down her thigh tugging up her skirt. The younger girl pulled up the older girl's head and planted a firm kiss on her lips losing ground and sanity as that hand was now stroking her with underwear as the only barrier drawing wet desire in her wake._

_As the younger girl moaned into their kiss the older girl brushed her tongue along the edge of her lips and into her mouth. It was a simple dance, touch, twist then breath. The kissing stopped as the older girl moved into the girl's underwear wanting the warm, wet touch more than anything else. For a brief moment, the older girl looked into those lost grey eyes and searched for any sign to stop. The younger girl reached for her hand and urged her on silently acknowledging this moment._

"_Oh god you're so…why?"_

"_ssshhh…"_

_Their kissing resumed with the same slow rhythm that hand and hips were sharing, climbing, retreating only to climb again. They wanted this to go on without end. The younger girl knew she wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer and as her body shuddered, she choked out the older girls name through her release._

"_Your dorm room or mine…" the older girl asked fumbling for her phone._

_The younger girl shook her head and squeezed the older girl's arm, every movement erratic with muscle spasms, "D…care…"_

_Once she had arranged for their return to the dorms the older girl sat up and pulled the younger's head into her lap._

"_Why?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Some wrong number?"_

"_Yeah, the right wrong number for once…"_


	9. Don't Close Your Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property. The song that inspired this is written by Bob McDrill and sung the late Keith Whitley.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Because love isn't always hearts and flowers and sometimes true love is right in front of you.

**Don't Close Your Eyes**

Tonight it's no longer awkward, it's just our naked bodies wrapped in this sheet and each other. She's let her hair out and it's just spilling everywhere across her shoulders and on the sheets. How many times have we been here before? I'm not going to count those previous encounters. It was never about us at the time. I knew when she closed her eyes it was him she was thinking of. Trying to imagine my touch was actually his and that my kiss, the kiss that stirred every passion between us, was his as well.

She eventually found out his true feelings for someone else and she came back. One minute, she was gone trying to fulfill her dreams and desires, the next at my apartment door looking rather sheepish. Oh yeah, she was back alright, a slight tan and a few more toned muscles added to her exquisite body. How is it we seem to be able to be capable of just picking up from the last time like we were never apart? I guess that's not what matters anymore.

She's in my bed sharing her body with me and that should be what matters most. It doesn't though because she's lying here in my arms and she's closed her eyes once again. I can't go any further and right now I have to sit up on the edge of the bed turned away from her.

"Hey…what's wrong?" her voice is husky as she wraps her arms around me, pulling me into her.

"I… I can't do this…I need to know the truth. I need to know it's my touch your body is feeling," my voice barely registers in my ears because my heart feels as if it's in my throat.

There a soft sigh of warm breath from her caressing my ear, words lost momentarily until she says, "This is the two of us right know. It's your body I'm holding and your kiss I'm sharing, right?"

"Don't close your eyes tonight," those words are so hard to say and I can't stop the tears they bring with them.

"My eyes…?" she questions somewhat ignorant of what I mean.

"I need to know that I am the one making you feel these emotions. Not just because your body reacts to my touch, I need to see the truth in your eyes that this isn't some kind of fantasy," as I've allowed those words to pass she lets me go and stands before me.

In the darkness of the room I can see her shape, her hips, her breasts, and every smooth line and in her shining eyes her love. She kneels in front of me, spreading my legs coming closer to kiss me, "If that's what you need then I'll give that to you. Trust me; it's you and only you that I'm thinking of."

As she kisses me I realize her eyes are locked on mine and her hand is tracing my inner thigh with maddening slow circles. I can't help but blink as a moan escapes our kiss the desire needing fulfillment. She's serious in her intent and moves us slowly towards the middle of the bed not breaking our kiss. Our bodies are positioned differently now with one knee between my legs and her weight supported just barely above me by her arms.

I watch as she breaks our kiss, not our eye contact, and slowly arches her body down on mine. Her wet lips glide along my thigh in that motion and as our hips brush her head lifts back with a deep moan. Once again she's kissing me, so deeply that there's no room to breathe as her tongue plays with mine. There are so many things going through our bodies intimacy that there's no room for doubt that this desire is her love for me.

Her hip shifts slightly but doesn't break away and now I feel her hand caressing my mound, sliding one finger between my lips teasingly. All this time I've been holding her forearms squeezing them as the friction of our bodies sets lose my voice in uncontrollable moans. Tonight, tomorrow and every night after this is where you'll find us, climbing higher in our intimacy than I could have guessed.

A few months later,

When she is asked by a young friend how will she know if the other love's her in return my love answers, "The answer is in her eyes. Don't let her close them…"

With that there's a knock on our door and I find a striking red head looking for our young golden eyed friend. As they leave I can't help but be thankful for those words.


	10. Interlude:Karmic Justice

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns it all.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Author was drinking…

**Karmic Justice**

_Today I got another karmic wake up call. It seems that sin is not easily erased by good deeds and honest living. Once again I'm reminded that I AM THE ONE THAT HURT YOU…I'm sorry. For those years you stood by me even when I didn't deserve it…I'm sorry. My light fell to darkness as you left with no remorse and no tears, moving on for a better life. I am sorry that it took this long to understand your pain from my dishonesty._

_So yeah karma came back to bite another chunk of flesh for my sins still not absolved. How could you have such strong faith in and devotion to me? We were young in body, yes, but in spirit it seemed we were old lovers reconnecting once again. I guess that was what I had taken for granted…The truth of our connection, something you saw that I was blinded to up 'til the very end._

_In the years since you've been gone I have been single though not necessarily alone. Alcohol always did have that effect on me…I am at least numb. I know it has been nearly a year since we last talked and I hope you are doing well. I have remained single because you showed me that I am bound to hurt someone else for even less reason than that which I hurt you. You have forgiven me, yes I understand this, but forgiveness doesn't always equate into absolution._

_What I do get is the fact that in this life another chance was ruined by my hands, my words and my selfish insatiable libido. Quod me nutrit me destruit…too true._

_Every time my debt is called upon the collector wears a different face. This time it came at me by surprise in the form of a second simple email between faceless friends. Thanks to a few lines from her I find myself here once again in humility, humbled by my selfish deeds. I wanted to talk to you but this will have to make do instead._

_For the tears, the loneliness, the false security, the insincerity and every lie…I AM SORRY_


	11. All or Nothing

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property, fini. The song that inspired this was written by Wayne Hector and Steve Mac and performed by O-town.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Feeling better now that my inner child has played quite a bit and gotten my Sei Satou fix, yup really love that girl…

**All or Nothing**

I can't believe I'm back here again with this girl. In her room, on her bed, buried between her legs or at least I was until…I had to give in. We definitely are more than friends now. At first this was all we shared, these moments in each other's embrace reaching for something we both needed. This time around though, the intimacy has been completely a shared union. In the past three months, I've come here four times, still waiting and hoping for someone else.

With her inside me, pleasuring me without any awkwardness, I'm letting go and moving on. It's not that I've given up hope. I'm giving in to fulfilling my needs and desires for a change. Every other time I've left her room feeling hollow and incomplete, walking away in the shadows, not waiting for first light. Not anymore, from now on it's all or nothing for both of us.

Earlier this morning I sent her a text message asking for her company. I really was surprised to get her 'now or never' reply. Even though it's a day off, people are milling about campus because the weathers decent, so yeah I'm really surprised. As I was getting dressed, she had sent another text that shattered my expectations. I had to sit down and read it over again because the words had finality to them.

_No more halfway, all or nothing. Want and need more than this._

After the fourth read through, I turned off my cell phone and left it on my bed. While I finished getting dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror and made a choice. Our first two encounters, I held her off with my words knowing she would understand. Our third encounter, I played dominant with her and kept all of her touches off-limits. It was our fourth encounter, when she asked me to lay with her that brought about this change. Of all the things she could have asked me, her only question was, "Why are you afraid of my touch?"

I didn't answer right away because the words were trapped in my throat. I wanted so badly to yell, scream, or even cry, but no words would leave my mouth. I sat on the edge of her bed with my head down and body shaking. She came up behind me and embraced me, staying just like that for an eternal moment that I still can't seem to shake. I kissed her hand before she pulled away and gestured for me to lay with her. I had still left before morning's first light but for a few hours I slept in her arms, quiet and safe from the truth beyond the door.

So here we are now, middle of the afternoon, enjoying each other's touch, scent and taste. She had greeted me with open arms in the doorway and kissed me hard, before allowing me access to her room. Inside though, she had pushed me onto the small sofa and we spent the next two hours talking. She had taken off the kid gloves and it was quite clear to me that we were no longer playing a one-sided game. In those two hours, not a single word of intimacy was spoken. It was all truth, to share her bed, have her body; I had to be open and willing to give of my own in return.

Earlier she had stopped me from bringing her to climax; she wanted to be the one to bring me there first. Between the smell of our bodies, soaked with sweat from our intimacy, her hungry kisses on my neck, throat and chest and the feeling of her repeated penetration and withdrawal I am aware of that very moment. She is holding my hand above my head, while the other has twisted itself in the now loosened bed sheet, muscles taut as my body and mind explode with a scream so primal.

I am vaguely aware of her kisses and her hand, now running through my hair, as she lies beside me. Her voice soft and comforting as my body and brain become aware of each other and her. Shaken and spent I bring my hands to my face, her scent so heavy and yet so calming as chills spread throughout my body. She reaches to the floor and retrieves the covers for us as the room now seems quite colder.

Though my body is still shaking, her closeness is warming me once more. With her head lay gently on my shoulder, she kisses me and whispers 'sleep now, talk later'. The sun is just slowly fading outside but that doesn't matter right now. Before I close my eyes to the world, I look beyond her to our glasses on the nightstand wrapped together from our earlier disregard of them. It's an odd yet comforting last sight as I kiss her head and close my eyes.


	12. An Extensive Library

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **By now you should realize that I love pairing those that normally don't get paired. Took this out of Otome and gave it a twist. (Author stifles innuendos and lewd commentary but still lapses into laughter anyway.)

**An Extensive Library**

Okay I wish the others would just take it somewhere else already. I'm supposed to be enjoying this moment but no yap, yap and more yap. Jeez, take a hike already and take the breast buddy with you. My opponent and I have been locked on each other since we got into the hot spring. I don't care who or what she is just what she can or can't do. Since everyone else is too comfortable I'm done waiting.

"Follow me…" I growl as I walk by her and step out of the spring.

"Do you wish to speak in private?" she asks in monotone.

"Something like that…" I respond not caring or looking back.

Bringing clothes for warmth might have been a good idea but redundant for what I had in mind.

"What do you know about sex?" I asked as we were well out of earshot and in an open field.

"I have an extensive library of literature and…" she starts to say not really answering my question.

"Physically…" I say as I bring my body closer to hers feeling warmth and tight strong, oh so very strong body…

"Suffice to say I have no need or desire for such occasions…" is her response as she looks at me dimly.

"Your need or desire is not required, just your interestingly unique body," I reply smiling wickedly rubbing my hand firmly against her breast.

There is no change in her expression or bodily reaction as she seems to work my words over again, "You desire my touch…I've not had such relations though this might interest me as a learning experience."

It takes a moment as she looks around us and then lays me down in the grass. Her hands are soft as they trace every curve of my body. As they come back to my breasts, she traces them with maddening circles brushing my nipple nipples with her thumbs. It is when I feel her light squeeze that I also feel a small shock that brings a moan that I can't suppress.

"Suck them…"

She doesn't question or hesitate bringing her warm mouth to cover one breast, while still playing with the other. The sensation draws my legs up and around her lower back my need growing. Her hand releases my breast and traces its way down my stomach and between my legs. I can feel my wetness spreading as she delivers the same attention to my clitoris.

Through gritted teeth I growl, "Inside of me, I want you inside of me."

Thank the Blessed Founder, because I'm done talking as she slips deep inside of me with a slow rhythm that matches my arching hips. As if instinct she builds a quicker pace that jolts me out of my senses momentarily. Breath becoming ragged I grab her hair and pull, bucking my hips harder and faster with her rhythm.

The warm of her mouth is now on my neck as I feel her slip out of me, once again playing with my clit. That slight squeeze nearly blows my mind before she slides into me again. This time with another digit and faster rhythm tearing moans from me as my body tries to keep up with her.

"Should I talk sexually…" she asks in monotone before I barely cut her off.

"Just…Shut…up…"

Between her simple half question and magic hand, my body explodes along with my voice, which echoes around us. She doesn't stop and this only serves to throw me further over the edge screaming once more. This time she stops and pulls away looking down at me and then between my legs.

"Shall I take you to a bed?" she asks.

"Only if you are staying in it with me," I answer as my body shudders again.

"I require no rest…" she says.

"I do…but this experience isn't over yet Miss Extensive Library." It's the only response I can muster at the moment.

"Suffice to say I agree."


	13. The Cold Hard Truth

**DISCLAIMER: **_Author owns nothing here. The song that inspired this heartbreak was written by Jamie O'Hara and sung by George Jones._

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Answer to a question posed to me is presented here though just the beginning..._

**The Cold Hard Truth**

_Why is it that some people never learn until the thing they want most is gone? What is it that makes them not see what is so clearly in front of their eyes? These used to be questions my heart asked on a regular basis, while my mind ached for their answer. I'm no longer looking for those answers anymore. Recently I've cleared away the things that have so very recently kept me from moving forward. Now I have someone in my life that takes the time to talk and listen, to love me and be loved in return, and she now is willing to share this openly with those few people we call friends._

_It amazed me that most of them understood and supported our decisions. We weren't asking for anyone's permission to live our lives, just sharing our happiness. Those who didn't understand made sure we knew they were against our relationship. Life had to fit their views and when it didn't or it didn't serve a purpose for them lo and behold the true masks came off. What my new companion and I found out was that even those who might have been previously considered enemies were actually supporting our decision._

_Let me be the first to say that nothing in life is free, there's always a price. We were about to find out ours the hard way._

_The night had started out as normal doing homework together and taking a walk up the back hill talking about nothing in general, free and happy in nature. It was back here I had told her about the truth of my experience during the Carnival. No shock, no worry, no guilt just two girls talking straight facts._

_With that out in the open she laid me in the grass and took her sweet time kissing my body until she saw fit to bring me to that beautiful mind blowing climax. There in that little cluster of trees everything exploded and we had to work damage control. As I screamed her name to the trees someone came into our little haven and pulled her away from me violently. My heart leapt and broke in that same moment for both of the girls standing above me._

_The one I had come to love was now being physically hurt by the one I always thought I wanted. With my body still shaking I tried to pull them apart only to earn an unintentional back handed slap. This was not the way I wanted her to find out… this was not how anyone should find out. As I screamed for her to stop, the words 'I love her' flew out with it, along with the tears I couldn't control._

_When she heard those words not only did she stop, but she threw my lover on the ground next to me and shook her head no. She had seen the truth and knew my words were not lies, but could not take them into her as such, the unthinkable, unbearable truth. Without so much as a word of 'why' she left with tears in her eyes taking with her the person who brought her here. When that person's long brown hair whipped around with the sharp turn of her head I saw the truth and pain in her blue eyes._

_My companion, no my lover lay her head against my chest and cried realizing that this was just the beginning. A moment of unguarded happiness had just torn four worlds asunder and for the moment we were helpless to do more than comfort our shared pain._


	14. Three Times Over

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns MaiHime and the characters. I own the insanity that they are now going through.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Yes I know it is in bold…the print is evil on purpose.

**Three times over**

_**I haven't led a sheltered life just an honest one. A life mapped out before me with firm beliefs and values. That turned over on me not once but three times and now I am unsure where to go with it. As of right now I'm heading back to my…(hits a tree full force repeatedly bloodying hand tearing open skin and heart).**_

_**I understand that love in this world isn't always right or wrong, hell it's not even neutral. Aargh why …why did it have to rear its ugly little head in my direction anyway? I moved forward working out the details slowly from the first flip understanding I was most precious to someone I cared deeply for. We were still friends making room in our life for change and understanding. The change was in her and the understanding was supposed to be me.**_

_**We split from one another still talking as often as possible, but not as close. That was my doing of course, so what if I had gone on to university. So bloody what? I was still trying…**_

_**One night after a stupid party in the dorm I had a dream about HER. Her soft skin, her lips that looked so kissable, her smile that always cheered me on, the way it felt to taste her skin…no don't start that again idiot. I dreamed of loving her…a dream that I wasn't expecting to have, a dream that I suddenly wanted to understand. Suddenly too late…let's just call that flip number two.**_

_**Right now the girl with me is crying her eyes out leaning against the same tree. If it wasn't for the fact that I share her pain, I'd beat her where she stood. When I arrived I found her at the door of the dorm room. She had come for the truth as well. I guess she had been a little more in the dark than I was since it happened under her nose.**_

_**As her sobs became nearly unbearable I pulled her into a hug and held her tight. Between the pain in my hands and the tears now soaking my shirt I felt her against me. This girl that I had no feelings for was actually a welcome surprise. The pounding of her heart, the way our breasts felt pressed against one another, her hot breath climbing up my neck from my shoulder. I am now completely aware and completely devastated.**_

_**There was no pleasure in any of this, there hadn't been in beating up that girl either. What I saw…what I felt when I saw her giving extreme pleasure to the one that should have been mine…RAGE. Blind, uncontrollable rage lashed out and widened the rift that I hadn't seen before me. Flip number three, HER words shattered my emotions with cold defiance and dignity, I was disgusted…with myself. I couldn't believe any of what I heard or saw and I had to leave before I was no more than a child. That was the person who was disgusted with me. My inner child was beyond disgusted since she was…the child who protected and loved her from the very beginning.**_

_**This girl in my arms is very real and deserves better, though…hey why is she…? I have no idea why she just kissed me but as she runs off ahead of me, I know it was nothing more than a thank you, right? Why is this so confusing?**_


	15. Mine Now

**DISCLAIMER: **Once again they are Sunrise property I am playing with here in my sandbox.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is one of my favorite pieces. When asked why I still can't explain it four years later.

**Mine Now**

_Why did I try to live with such delusions for so long? Why couldn't I see that she was the real object of HIS affections? I guess neither of us wanted to think that could be true. She's rather bothersome but it's her way of disarming you. She pains you in so many little ways that you slip in anger to her advantage. That was what I thought at first…she's young and smart but not that smart. For her it was all raw emotion, fear, betrayal… now I feel betrayed instead._

_It took nearly six months to see the truth before me, the one I turned away. I couldn't accept the truth that she was mine…my most precious person. I've been watching her a lot lately, she's matured a little emotionally but not when she's around me. Around me she's still awkward and… ok I'm the one who's awkward because she knows exactly what she's always wanted._

_I'm too distracted lately imagining the thoughts she could be having. I've seen her staring at me more often when we have lunch…daydreaming maybe. I caught her talking with two friends…as odd as that sounds in their case. All three of these girls would probably never be friends if not for the Carnival and the shared experience._

_I'm tired of running from the truth and waiting to be loved…loved by someone who obviously loves another. I'm exhausted from the day and the cleaning of the room while waiting for her. She'll wait until I get out or she'll join me. It's not the first time and definitely won't be the last. It feels so good to wash away the day and the misguided feeling in the warm shower. The bath feels even better as it eases those sore muscles and I can relax with my thoughts of her._

_I've always been amazed by how muscular her tiny frame really is…her strong arms holding her sword, cupping my breasts, yes firmly holding them possessively her warm breath sending heat across my chest. Just the thought of her, holding me, stirs such longing down deep inside me. As I allow the thoughts to take me away, I reach between my own legs, the sensation feeling so …oh god all I can think of is this is her strong hand stroking me, parting my lips…oh…her hand giving me this feeling of drowning. My thoughts lost in the heated desire, spreading forth as I take my own sweet time gently rubbing my lips and sliding between them as the heat draws me closer to… it's her hand I want inside of me as I arch out of the water on the edge of the bath._

_Her name escapes my lips as I feel my body rising from my touch…the heat is like a breath across my stomach as I sear with the thought of this being…oh god it is…I never even heard her come in. That is her breath on my stomach and her hand on mine as it slides through the wet desire that I can no longer control. My body needs release so badly and as I open my eyes to her she removes my hand._

"_I want to…" she says looking at me pleadingly. My breathing is too rushed and all I can do is nod to her as she hesitantly slides one finger into me her breath catching…she withdraws completely and takes in the scent of the wetness and then sucks her finger closing her eyes._

"_More…more of your taste" those words purr from her lips in such an unintentional innocence that her two finger penetration surprises me, arching my hips to meet her hand, as my hands try to find something to hold onto. I grab my breasts and squeeze them as her warm mouth kisses my stomach just working her way up. Just below my hands, she uses her head in a nuzzling gesture to take their place._

_Her name keeps escaping as she learns what every touch is doing to my body. I can barely hear her 'I love you' as she loses her control. With a simple knick of her teeth on my nipple the world explodes. My legs wrap her closer as they twitch and shake wanting all of her closer as I lose all focus._

_When the world returns to me she is sprawled at my side, hand tracing gentle circles across my stomach. If I wasn't so spent I might have laughed as she whispered, "Mine now…" _

_The cool floor tiles barely register as I close my eyes relishing those simple words. Those two words with a dual meaning as she starts to kiss and caress me again slowly and eagerly taking me from ticklish and sensitive to aching need as she tastes her way down between my legs hungry. The world explodes again and I am lost in her fevered sensual kisses definitely 'hers now'._


	16. Love's Lost Letter

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns them. I'm playing in my sandbox with them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This one was a little difficult even though it seems the easiest of pieces to have written. **06/23/12**

**Love's Lost Letter**

_**Just one more time**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**I wish to look**_

_**Those large beautiful green pools**_

_**Living a thousand different lives**_

_**Cruel Fate will not allow**_

_**Our Forever cut short to the Now**_

_**With friends or alone there is no life**_

_**No smile, no tears, no laughter, no breath**_

_**A picture just us, one moment now forever lost**_

_**Two hearts, Two souls, One shared love**_

_I hope wherever you are now that you have happiness & love. It has been three months and yet I still feel you near. I don't know why you and I were never on the same page? You were my constant companion and true friend, together for every success and failure, in joy and sorrow for so very long._

_How could you know me so well and leave me forever? Do you know that I remember, even now, the first and last hug? How often in our lives did we share that kind of moment? I miss you so deeply it is as if my soul has been torn to small pieces and scattered. The bond that you and I shared taught me so many things that I never got the chance to tell you; these included desire and love._

_I am sorry you loved in vain. I wish you were here so that I could hold you and tell you the truth. I loved you, too, only too late. I send a kiss to the wind from me to you. See you in the next life my love._


	17. No Less Perfect

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise Property: 'nuff said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Another shorty.

**No Less Perfect**

Once again I am graced with this girls' presence in my life and sharing her beautiful body on her bed. Whichever deity is listening right now THANK YOU. Last night had been uneventful until we got back to her room. As soon as her door closed, my glasses were stripped away along with my clothes and all coherent thought. This beautiful brown haired beauty pushed me on her bed and kissed every spot on my body she could reach. The heated breaths that shared her kisses touch left me melting unable to think of anything more than her name.

Down and up my body she worked her magic in her darkened room taking her sweet time. I've got to admit now that this had been even better than our first sexual encounter on so many levels. There was a slow deliberate caress to her movement that eased my racing thoughts and pounding heart. I had asked what she was doing and her reply made my heart leap into my throat. I AM MAKING MEMORIES…

Those words told me this wasn't a gratification session, even if it did feel really good, this was her love for me. Her love for touching me…I learned quite a bit about me, her and us before we had gone to sleep. No clothes, no covers just our bodies close together basking in the afterglow. This morning I was greeted by her beautiful blue eyes and the welcoming embrace of her love.

Thankfully her roommate isn't in because right now all I'm going do is give her the same love she gave me…


	18. For My Love

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns the MaiHime and MaiOtome characters and Bandai owns the two cross-overs that are visiting for this piece.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you for singing such a great song Miss Keyshia Cole.

**For My Love**

_The night had started so delightfully pure for a change. My companion and I had gone out to eat to celebrate our new relationship, even though it wasn't altogether new. As we sat and talked she had kicked off her shoes under the table and was slowly rubbing one foot up to my knee with deliberate tease. I couldn't believe she was doing this to me here… of all places._

_The mischief in her eyes told me that she really wanted to play this out. Each stroke up my leg built the longing and the heat into almost critical levels until I retaliated. I firmly placed my foot between her thighs and played them apart to reach her core. Her foot had stopped as I brushed her lightly, rhythmically with my own. As I applied a little pressure her eyes glazed over and head tilted back. What had been a soft moan became a low growl deep in her throat._

_I called the waiter for our check and pulled away from the heat that had so kindly warmed my foot. As we were preparing to leave the restaurant she breathed heavily against the nape of my neck as she helped me with my wrap. Instead of heading straight home I drove around for a while enjoying her hand stroking mine on the gear shift of my car. It was a pleasant sensation of soft light finger touches that traced through my fingers and cupped my hand whenever I shifted the gears._

_During that ride she never once tried to move her hand from my own. Too lost in the beautiful touch, her beauty and the beautiful cooling night air I didn't realize where we had ended up. She slowly coaxed me to drive into the parking complex and park the car on the roof. The loud thumping music finally caught my attention as I realized she was opening my car door for me. Oh yeah I was that lost in this._

_As we headed down in one of the elevators she had pulled me close whispering in my ear as she playfully nipped the lobe, breathing delicious warm desire through her kisses as they slowly travelled my neck. The elevator felt too small even once the doors opened because her right hand had been scratching my hip and thigh in soft, descending, circular patterns. Instead of stepping out those doors I wanted to rip my dress of and be taken by her there in the elevator. _

_As we approached one of the complex's numerous clubs she tossed our cover-charge into the awaiting hat. There were two tall gorgeous women at the door making out, the blonde opened one eye as we passed and nodded her recognition. Her long legs had been hooked around her muscular red-headed girlfriend's thighs, pulling her closer as she closed her eyes and we entered the club. The lights were pulsating in time with the music keeping me nearly blinded as we headed through the sea of women towards the bar._

_She requested a karaoke booth and once again we were alone. She sat me on the well cushioned dark grey couch as she pulled up a playlist of songs, winking as the first soulful ballad minus words kicked on. I recognized 'Love' immediately and felt my body shake slightly with anticipation of her touch. Her eyes sparkled as she eased me down on to my back and climbed on top of me, hand hiking my dress and caressing my thigh. The moan that escaped that touch filled my head even more than the music. _

_As we kissed she never once tried to do anything more than kiss, caress and tease. It was heaven and I couldn't believe we were sharing this moment. Twice she had gotten up and added to the playlist making me shiver as her heat departed and moan as she returned just as amorous and mischievous. The staff knocked on the door to inform us the club was closing and I couldn't help but laugh as she rubbed the back of her head, both of us lost in time._

_On the way out we nodded to the couple at the door no longer kissing. They looked so content with one another and for once I wondered how she and I looked to others. On the elevator heading back up to the car I looked at our reflections and noticed the same contented look. This change of pace reminded me of the little things we do for love._

Love never knew what I was missin'

But I knew once we startin' kissin'

I found…You!


	19. Feeding the Need

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **If I face four days of this I'd be more than just cranky.

**Feeding the Need**

_For the past four days she's passed me in the hall and not said one word to me. Not since the night she let me into her bed. I've tried calling and I've tried talking to her alone, nothing…not a single stupid word. Right now all I can do is reflect on the heat, the love and the aching loneliness that has settled in its place._

_For days ago I told her the truth. Who I was when I met her and how being with her helped me to be free from the insanity. Around her I can be myself and not some monster fighting thrill seeker. She laughed at first lying there on her bed bodies' close. When she realized I wasn't joking around she touched my cheek and led me back into her passionate embrace once more._

_Waking up in her arms that next morning and heading to work together felt so right. It was a feeling of being home; it was a nice welcome change. We didn't talk that day and haven't since. How can making love to the woman you love dearly be so good and right and then turn out so wrong._

_As everyone headed for lunch I ran for her office and startled her in the hallway. No more waiting for words I pulled her into the nurse's area and pushed her against the wall. My blood was boiling and my mind was set. I kissed her hard with nothing except my love for her on my mind, hopefully being conveyed through that kiss._

_Her hands moved to my shoulders at first weakly pushing against me then closing firmly on them, kneading my shoulders as we deepened that kiss by the door. She dropped one hand and locked it bring that hand and the other to my hips and bringing us closer. As we breathed through that kiss her hips brushed firmly against mine and sent my mind reeling._

_Eagerly I moved my chest away from hers slightly, allowing my hand enough room to unbutton her blouse and not break our kiss. The moment I cupped her bra covered breast her hands left my hips, one reaching into my hair and tugging playfully. The other hand eagerly yanked my denim jacket down my arm and off my body._

_Slowly I eased her breast from its confinement, breaking our kiss, so I could brush my tongue across her hardened nipple before pulling it into a soft suckling kiss. Both of her hands were in my hair pulling softly as she pushed her chest towards me, her hips grinding mine as she moaned my name. I had waited four days to hear the sultry voice purr my name and loved it once again._

_I reached down and stroked her thigh reaching behind and lifting it, trying to pull her closer still, needing more of her than I ever thought possible. I felt the shift of her hips against mine as she wrapped both legs tightly around me. With the synchronized thunder of our hearts and the scorching heat of our bodies' urging us forward I pulled softly on her nipple with my teeth and sucked harder._

_Her hands yanked forcefully on my hair as she called out my name. That yank pulled my face free from her breast as the moan fought to leave my throat, her lips finding mine cutting off its escape. Unsteadily, I tried to gather my strength and pull away from the wall. Cautiously and slowly I turned us towards one of the patient beds, thankful that the screen was open and eased us down onto it._

_Her legs unlocked from my hips and brushed down my relocking with my legs at my calves. This action coupled with her rising hips pulled me into her as I tried to plant my hands, steadying my weight on the bed. The time flew through the glorious heat and haze and before I could steady myself enough to get into her pants the warning bell for class broke the moment._

_She laughed as I cursed and pulled me in for a passionate but chaste kiss. As we looked into each other's eyes I realized my point had been made clearly._

"_You owe me an explanation later," I said as I kissed her neck softly and slowly got up off the bed and fixed my clothes._

"_Meet me at the car later. We'll talk tonight after you finish what you just started."_


	20. Sweet Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This piece is reminds me that comedy is not my forte.

**Sweet Dreams**

I'm lying here awake tonight holding my comfy pillow praying for sleep. My roommate has started making some really suggestive noises and it's driving me insane. When I look over her and her 'body pillow' seem to be sleeping though. I pull my body pillow closer and bite the top corner praying to whatever deity is listening and not laughing to get some sleep really soon.

Just as I close my eyes, she makes sure, loud and clearly mind you, to inform me that she is not sleeping. Cautiously looking back once again I realize that my roommates are actually…darn it. I really didn't need that visual.

"Ah…Ah…oh yes right there…don't…"

Trying to block out this infuriating noise, I climb off my bed with my pillow and look for my discarded disc player. As hard as I try not to listen to them, it's only getting louder and more visual. Yeah right…I'm so turned on right now I could melt ice with one look. Now I understand what my younger roommate meant by 'learned a lot' when discussing her talk with my girlfriend.

It seems all of those deities are too busy laughing right now. As a much louder moan pierces the confusion in my head, I kick the edge of my bed in the dark and curse loudly. For a moment or ten, I sit on the floor holding my now screaming toes and curse my girlfriend's name.

As I spot my disc player I am hit by a flying piece of clothing. In the darkened room I slowly remove the article covering my head and slip my head phones on quickly. The disc couldn't start fast enough as I heard another loud moan. The offending article of clothing and that moan both belong to my younger roommate.

My girlfriend is responsible for this she has to be, these two have never, to my knowledge anyway, done this before in my presence. Cursing my girlfriend, my roommates, my disc player and every deity I could think of I climb back on my bed not caring what I see and lie down once again.

Just as my body settles comfortably in place I realize that all I hear is music, for a moment I sigh happy for the peace. Suddenly the bed dips slightly behind me and I tense nearly jumping out of my skin. My headphone pulls away from my ear and my red headed roommate whispers, "Sweet dreams, love."

As I catch the mock tone of my girlfriend's voice I sit up and scowl at the red head on my bed as her body pillow, still dressed I notice, jumps on me laughing. Fifteen minutes of pillow fighting later, we all lie down once again. Sleep comes easily this time as I plan my revenge.


	21. Get Comfortable

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime is Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ** I have still only just begun, time to kick back and relax.

**Get Comfortable**

_When I got a call to visit my girlfriend I was ready to go. When I arrived at her room I was shocked by the unlocked door and note that read 'Just get comfortable'. The room was dimly lit when I entered and she was nowhere in sight. I took off my shoes and jacket by the door, as taught, setting them neatly aside and headed from her small loveseat to get comfortable._

_The note she left me now lay discarded on the small table in front of the loveseat mocking me. If I had not heard her movement in her bathroom I would have thought she was teasing me, making me wait…_

_Ok so she still is…what could take more than fifteen minutes in the bathroom?_

_As my beautiful girl finally entered the room I realized she was smiling eagerly though she wasn't approaching me. I knew I was in for some kind of delightful torture as she turned on some seductive music. As she joined me on the loveseat I followed her every movement. My girlfriend sat in my lap and rested her hands by my ears on the loveseat backrest._

"_Help me get undressed…" her voice purred as she placed a soft kiss on my earlobe._

_My hand shook slightly as I reached for the buttons of her blouse; first time or fiftieth time wouldn't matter because this is part of her power over me. As the last buttoned freed from its hole I eased her blouse from her shoulders and stopped at her elbows clutching the fabric firmly as to restrain her movement. Lavender colored silk was all that keep me from the full sight of her precious breasts._

_With gentle kneading motions my hands worked back up her arms to her shoulders where my kneading stopped long enough to steal a light kiss. As our lips quickly parted her crimson eyes held my green captive in the growing lust she was barely restraining for this moment. The heat emanating from her core told me that she was already worked up in anticipation._

_From her shoulders I used only my fingertips and lightly traced her neck to her throat and then out across her collar bones. I hooked the thin straps of the lavender top as slowly eased them down her shoulders baring the swell of her breasts to my awaiting lips. As I traced her erect nipples through the silken fabric, my tongue traced a similar path across her breasts and then back._

_Her moan was more of a whimper as I felt every muscle shake and wetness spread across my bared thigh. When she had sat on my lap the fabric of both of our skirts rose just enough to give me that deceptively intimate contact. Trying not to lose my focus I eased my hands down to the hem of her skirt thankful for the wraparound. As I undid the clasp and separated the material from her and over my thighs, brushing her inner thighs with my hands as I pulled at her erect nipples in alternation through the silk._

_Her head was gently resting on mine as her hands tightened their grip on the backrest behind me. Her hips raised just enough to allow me to pull away the skirt and trace her thighs back in towards her hot wet core. I softly teased the wet spot of the silken panties earning another whimper, shake and gentle buck of her hips._

"_Stand up…" I commanded as I tried to school my quickly drowning mind to the task that lay before me._

_Once she stood before me, I gently eased the silken panties from her body with light fingertip strokes down her legs. As she stepped cautiously out of the panties, I placed them into my mouth tasting her desire from that wet spot and standing to face her. Facing one another again, I could see the glazed over desire in her crimson orbs as she tried to pull the panties from my mouth. I clenched my teeth on the material and growled as she softly laughed._

_Both of us were trembling as we removed every last boundary and inhibition; kissing slowly, teasingly as our bared bodies met. Through one of those kisses I asked if she wanted to go into her bedroom. Her reply of 'No right here' fueled my fire even more as I turned and eased her slowly down onto the loveseat, kneeling between her legs, one of which was now resting barely on the backrest, the other still touching the floor._

_I turned and kissed the inner thigh just below her knee as my hand returned to her wet core slowly. I had been trying to tease her but her hips rose up to meet my hand and buried my finger completely into her. Working a slow ever retreating thrust from her wet slack walls I closed my eyes and allowed my senses to continue to guide me. Just before I completely withdrew from inside of her, I thrust forward hard and fast turning her moan into a choked, loud gasp._

_At this I withdrew completely, teasing the throbbing nub of flesh my thumb had made brief contact with a second before in the process._

"_Please…please don't leave me like this…"_

_This time there would be no more room for words as I buried two fingers fully into her forcefully once more. As we found our rhythm she white knuckled the arm rest above her and threw her hips towards my hand harder. When the tension tightened her walls around my fingers, I eased into a shallow, slow thrust giving more attention to her throbbing clit._

_With the hot sweat of our bodies only increasing she somehow locked the two of us together and rolled us onto the floor between the table and the loveseat. My lustful demon easily recovered from this action and continued to ride my fingers, grinding downward in hard half circles as she threw her head back crying out my name. Her walls tried to tighten on me once again as she let loose a fierce primal scream and her essence bathed my finger. As the tension then eased, her hips slowed and the rest of her body shook dropping completely onto me satisfied and spent._

_Still settled inside her I enjoyed the throbbing sensation of her muscles and the slow ebb of her body's release. I had to admit though that I'd never felt more comfortable in all my life._


	22. Curious Intimacy

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns them. I play with in my sandbox.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is another of my favorites for its simplicity.

**Curious Intimacy**

My head is swimming, no drowning, with the passion that she is supplying me right now. For the second time tonight she is awkwardly and yet knowingly dragging out my release. So not fair her innate curiosity …she's so intense. I could get used to this really easily. I've barely been able to do more than kiss, caress and scratch her because the focus seems to be my enjoyment. The first time her hands had been shaking as she traced my body. She was so unnaturally focused that when she spread my legs she stopped her touches.

The desire in her expression had changed to something else as she spread me a little further. Her breathing's so hard that when she kisses my inner thighs one at a time her heated breathe bathes me and I moan along with her. Her curiosity has found focus as she touches my lips, spreading them, lightly tracing them. Through the mounting heat and desire I bit my lip as her name escapes me bringing her focus to my heavy eyes. I'm pleading for her touch, pleading for her to enter me as I can no longer bear the ache.

Even though she knows I want this so badly she waits and comes up to my breasts. Her tongue feels like a hot wet heaven as she reacquaints herself with the favored peaks. Her knee has brushed my lips intentionally keeping me on the edge. The longer she drags this out, the closer I am to taking control of her. As she pulls teasingly on my nipples I feel my hips jerk and legs close on hers slightly.

There's such a mixture of innocence, desire and mirth in her eyes that I'm not sure what she could be thinking or feeling right now. One hand grazes its way down my side eliciting shivers and another rush of desire. The way she traces my hip I'm sure she's getting ready to fulfill my need only to feel her trace back up my side.

"Sit up…" she says playfully.

It actually takes quite a bit of effort to move but she's patiently tracing my arms as they brace my body into the upright position. God I hadn't realized just how hot we had become because all I can see are the beads of sweat forming all over her. As she eases into my lap she smiles and settles as close as possible. How is she not feeling as insane as I am right now? She's so wet and yet so deliberately slow in her actions that I'm losing all reason.

With one hand she moves brushing strokes over, around and across my shoulders and slowly starts to use the barely there numbs of her nails to scratch teasingly as well. This is becoming such a heavy mix of feelings that I can barely describe it all as she brings her other hand up into my hair and pulls gently down and then slightly rougher to the side baring my neck to her lips.

Each soft kiss is followed by her tongue tracing up along my chin to my ear and down to the tops of my breasts. Heaven beckons as she pulls and releases my hair in a way that causes my body to scream for more of that attention, all I can do is whimper, pant and plead with her.

My hands pull her even closer until she tugs at my hair again and now they are pulling up the sheet beneath me. All of her exploration is slowly blinding me to the climax that is threatening to explode from within my body just from these chaste but intimate gestures. As the lightning tears through my remaining senses she kisses my neck repeatedly and braces her feet on the bed in order to keep us from falling over. That's the last thing I can coherently remember as my synapses fire off in so many areas that I'm overwhelmed.

Morning never seems to come but I don't really care. I'm not sure how long she's let me sleep but her curiosity has me rising again this time with such ferocity. Are there classes this morning, I'm not sure? The only thing I'm sure of is the fact that her curiosity makes our intimacy so unpredictably erotic.


	23. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property. The song that inspired this piece was written by Darren Hayes and Daniel Jones of Savage Garden who also performed it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **How's about another dance? In the meantime, here's a little treat, because you asked. Care to find our own little beach?

**Truly Madly Deeply**

_I've been thinking about her all day…can't focus on anything else. I had tried to see her earlier but she told me I could wait out the day for whatever I had in mind As I sit here at my desk my mind drifts off ._

_We returned from a group vacation the other day and I just had to laugh when she suggested we stop from a couple of drinks. I was fully expecting to go home afterward, but she drove me out to the beach instead. To tell you the truth, we should have gone straight home to our apartments after such a flight, well so I thought at first._

_The beach air was cool and comforting on such a warm night. She got a blanket out of her trunk and just smiled at me. We took off our shoes and socks leaving them in the car and went to walk in the cool water. It was nice, we didn't need to talk, and she just wrapped her hand in mine and led me away from the traffic and the other people on the beach._

_She seemed to know just where she was taking me. As we rounded the bend there in front of us was a small patch of beach and what looked like a bench up against the cliff wall. The whole thing was beautiful and I couldn't help but smile at her. With a smile and a wink, she sat me on that rock bench and turned to lay out the blanket. I focused on her jeans as she took to laying out that blanket for us and considered myself way too lucky._

_Those jeans hugged her curves so nicely that I couldn't say what I had been thinking. When she reached up and fanned out the blanket I caught sight of the small of her back, the luscious curve at the base of her spine where I had recently placed so many kisses I'd lost count. I wanted to kiss it again and I thought of telling her that, but my voice betrayed me. I stood to greet her instead and was rewarded with a full deep kiss that nearly drained every last bit of energy I had at first._

_Her hand softly traced the tops of my breasts and then trailed up to my cheek into my hair. As the pony-tail was set free to the soft cool breeze I sighed into our kiss. This remarkable woman led me two steps to the edge of the blanket and broke our kiss. There in her eyes I felt born again, renewed. With two gentle hands she eased my jacket off and kissed me again as her hands found the hem of my jeans and undid the button and zipper._

_Had my hips not been so full, my jeans would have hit the blanket as she eased the connecting ends apart a little more and traced the hem of my panty line. My body was on fire and ached in agony wanting to rush for intimate release. An uncontrollable moan broke our kiss and she pulled closer into me, edging my jeans over my hips and down to my feet slowly guided by her hands as she kissed the skin she was baring in the process._

_Coming back up my legs, she stopped and kissed my mound blowing warm air into the small wet spot that had greeted her lips. Before the fog in my brain overwhelmed all coherent thought, I reached down and pulled her up into a kiss. Our tongues met and retreated and met once more dancing like this as the shush of the waves followed suit behind us at the lower edge of this small raised piece of sand and stone._

_There was no fight for dominance, it was all about the desire and the stolen breaths as we refused to let go. I took her open jacket and eased it down her arms, brushing the skin so slightly, until I reached her wrists. With her hands on my hips steadying us both this whole time, I rolled my fists into the jacket and pulled our hips closer, grinding them as I did. At this she broke our kiss with a choked gasp for air and then a moan as I claimed her neck near her collarbone, stealing soft kisses and lightly tracing her collarbone with my tongue._

_The heat of her core seared me through her jeans and I knew time was gaining on me. The moment of clarity would soon wash away and we would be nothing more than two souls lost and drowning in the sea of desire. I dropped her jacket and stepped out of my jeans, finally, kicking them both away as I snaked my hands between our stomachs. She had refused to let go of the grind until she felt the zipper spreading apart and my hands returning her earlier gesture._

_As her hands released my hips, she traced my body as it eased lower with her jeans, stopping as she grabbed two loose handfuls of hair and pulled my face towards her. There had been a wet spot on her jeans, but I'm not so sure which one of us had caused it. At this point I could care less, between the smell of the ocean misted air and her growing desire I'm losing ground fast. As she steps out of her jeans and eases them aside, I lean to kiss the glistening wet spot in front of me as her hands clench roughly in my hair and she pulls me closer to her mound._

_I trail my hands slowly up her legs and ease her panties down slowly and playfully in between kisses. Once free of her panties also, she spread her legs granting my kisses more access. With one deft hand and my hot tongue, I drank in every bit of essence that spilled forth from her. With her ragged breath as my guide, I eased up and away from her and removed my own seriously soaked panties, tossing them towards the discarded clothes._

_Discarding our last barriers, our shirts and bras, I pulled her down, on top of me, on the cool blanket in the sand and nearly blacked out as her knee brushed firmly against my core. We both moaned from the contact and she breathed into a kiss, 'I love you.'_

_I reached between her legs and started a slow stroke towards penetration when she gasped and stopped me. Her essence flowed over my fingers as she choked out, 'So close now, together.' That last word ended with a hitch as I buried my fingers deep just once needing to feel that heat and the throb. I brought my wet fingers to my lips and traced them with my tongue, joined by hers leading to her slowly sucking down on my fingers as she edged her knee against my core again. While her mouth slowly parted from my fingers, her glossy eyes drowned me just once as she repositioned her body over mine. She was right; it wasn't long for either of us after this. We stayed together on that blanket until the first kiss of mornings light broke the sky._

_Sitting at my desk I laughed, smiling until she suddenly entered the room and kicked out the only other occupant. So much for waiting out the day…_


	24. Loving Anticipation

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Warning: Ok bleeders you know the drill, prep the tissues or a hanky. Now fainters, seriously, remember where you are, no injuries allowed, lay out pillows or read from the floor. My favorite of all, 911 has a unit on call but if you are closer enough I'll be there to catch before you fall. Yup, the ice pack and I are back again.

**Loving Anticipation **

After taking the chance of letting her into my bed, my body and baring to her my soul I can't imagine ever going back to what we were. Our day was spent just lounging around enjoying the sound of the rain. She's laying with me on my bed reading to me. I couldn't tell you what she was reading; my mind went blank about five minutes ago. Five minutes ago she had adjust the way she was laying against me and now her hand is tracing the edge of my thigh so lightly.

It's killing me trying not to move around under her, trying not to disturb her reading. She's moved on her own and has changed which arm is sending small shivers to my core. My breath keeps catching as my heart thunders in my ears. I reach down and run my hand through her hair, there's a nervous shake that I can't control and I'm sure she's felt it.

My leg shakes as well as her hand brushes my core, tracing it teasing me, while still seemingly focused on her book. I bit my lip trying to stave off the moan climbing in my throat. It's of no use as the moan triggers the closing of her book and the removal of her glasses. She turns over and reaches across me placing her book and glasses on the night stand.

I love her initiative in taking control of this situation. My body quivers as her hand reaches under my shirt and traces my stomach riding the ripple of muscles caused by the intimacy of her touch. My hands cup her cheeks and pull her face down for a lingering kiss. She smiles at me as she leans her hips down into mine earning another full body tremor.

I reach to rub the arm supporting her as my other hand finds her breast, nipple erect and enticing. It's her turn with the full body tremor as I roll her nipple between my index and middle finger and use the heel of my palm cupping the underside of her breast.

'_Stand'_

Her voice is soft and firm as she nuzzles my neck, up my cheek across, stopping to plant a firm reassuring kiss, then gliding across my cheek once more before climbing off me and then the bed. My head is swimming intoxicated by her and yet she seems to be finding some calm reserve. Having had plans to go out for food before the rain I'm dressed completely and there she stands in nothing more than an oversized shirt and a pair of white silk panties.

'_Breathe, my love, I'm going to take care of you."_

I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath until I exhaled and felt all the stress drain from my limbs. This was the wrong move because all of that stress had been focused into keeping my body from shaking. As she eased my shirt open and down my arms my hands shook uncontrollably. This wasn't going to be our first time together but yet for some reason the anticipation had taken over most of my actions.

'_What's wrong, you are shaking so?'_

'_**I…I don't know…"**_

I wasn't lying to her I didn't know or understand why my body was reacting this way to her. I wanted her so badly I could almost taste her and yet every move was punctuated by tremors. She unclasped the front hook of my bra and sighed as my breasts bounced reflexively in the freedom. The heat of her breath sent goose flesh across my skin and my legs grew weak.

Sensing the state of my body, she undid my Capri's and hooked her thumbs into my panties easing them both down my legs. At my knees she turned me to the bed and sat me down finally easing my pants and panties the rest of the way off. She stood nearly immediately trailing her hands along my bare shoulders before she pulled off her oversized shirt.

Through my tremors, I reached forward and put my shaking hands on her hips pulling her closer to me. I buried my face into the under swell of her breasts and with hot breath trailed kisses here. Feeling her arms rest on my shoulders I also registered that one hand was wrapped into my hair and the other was underneath rubbing the nape of my neck. I was vainly hoping her hands and the slower pace would ease my nervous anticipation.

Leaning back, I placed one arm on the bed and pulled us both back onto it. Her hands found new homes and I found her lips. No matter how far our progress the tremors never left and when we both reached our peaks it felt as if they'd only become stronger and more pronounced. Laying close in her arms afterward with her kissing my shoulder and my nape the tremors slowly died.

'_I didn't mean to scare you…I love you'_

'_**I wasn't scarred...just apprehensive'**_

'_Scared…'_

'_**I told you I was just apprehensive…'**_

'_Right'_


	25. No Air

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property. This piece got its name from a Jordin Sparks song.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This one is definitely open to interpretation…I can't tell you if there is a set couple behind it. It doesn't matter it's just the words that needed to be said.

Just tell me how?

**No Air**

_I want to be strong and patient, I can't…I'm lonely and hurting. I miss the sound of her voice, I miss her wit and most of all I'm missing her. With all the suffering and loss I've seen or shared I promised to never be the one to cause it ever again…it seems I did anyway unintentionally._

_All these years later and now someone new gives me the opportunity to live up to my promise and it seems I've let her down. I had the woman of my long lonely dreams in my arms and I let her get away. Was this me running away? Not really I think of her and even now my heart thunders in my chest. Fool that I am though I can't move more than two steps in any direction right now, I'm frozen._

_I need to apologize, will she let me? I need her in my arms again to feel strong, hell just to feel anything. The best of intentions…yeah the road paved to Hell, my path once more. I hadn't realized how much I wanted her in my life, so much more. Without her, I can't move forward and I can't seem to do anything more then write this stupid missive. Will it find her heart willing I'm unsure? I can't change the tenets I've lived by it would change who I am. _

_I can't breathe, I can't move, I miss you_

_Talk to me, dance with me once more_

_My aching heart knows this pain all too well_

_Don't shut me out, open your heart to me_

_I want forgiveness, need it, need you…_

_Give me the chance to look in your eyes again_

_Give me the chance to lift you up and carry you away_

_Please just give me something more than this emptiness_

_Just come back once more… even if it is to say 'Good-bye'_


	26. Here There Be Thorns

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property. I, on the other hand, seem to be taken by a woman whose hentai mind isn't as little as she'd like you to believe.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This chapter of AMIT is dark in tone…the things we do for the people we love don't always bring out our better nature. These characters inspire all sorts of emotions; here it is the darkness that resides quietly on the edge of us all. This has been a difficult piece reshaping as it told itself to me.

**Warning:** It's that time again…tissues to the nose bleeders, a safe place to land for the fainters, cautioning reprimand to the underage, and my favorite of all, just know my arms are here as well as the smelling salts.

**Here There Be Thorns**

The loud guttural sounds of passion filled the room as its occupants pushed and pulled in a struggle not for completion or love. It was a chorus of choked anger and resentment coupled with the need of fulfillment. In the beautiful moonlight shining through the darkened room, all faces could barely be seen just their shapes and the movement of their bodies. Two women were sitting in a chair, one in the other's lap facing away from the woman below her.

The woman above was riding the hip thrusts of the woman below taking the phallus into her but not reacting to this woman's touch. Every moan, every cry, was to the woman across the room watching this. The woman who had been in her place barely an hour before doing the same. This was a dangerous game agreed upon but never completely thought out.

The woman below, in the chair, was holding the other's hips and driving hard towards home. Three hours ago she had been heading to her room minding her own business. She was not approached to join them…just dragged in. She might have said no or worse, so all the common courtesies were forgone. Any complaints had been cut off as her clothes were taken and she was playing hard with the first of her partner's. There was hate and admiration fighting for her brain while her body reveled in the glorious feeling of dominance.

She would mark both women while having her way. The first she scratched leaving raised welts, but not drawing blood daring yet cautious. This second woman, she has left three deep red marks sucked into her back between her shoulders. This woman was a partner she would never admit to wanting out loud though her actions right now were speaking volumes. Her first was a rough hard conquest that fought her and gave her cries to the woman now in her lap…the woman she was working slowly and deliberately.

_As I sit here watching those bodies bend and play I ignore my lover's pleas for me to release her. She wants me to set her free…bring her over the edge. I shake my head no to her and hear her whimper and plea for me even louder. I cannot and will not move from this seat, two sets of green eyes bearing down upon me in the darkness. I am still wet with the lingering desire of my tryst and my lover's extremely amorous reaction to my needs in this moment._

_I cannot seem to return the love…I am rooted to this chair out of fear and anger. This had all been some fantasy, some bad joke between lovers pushing limits. I would die for her without a second thought and have broken a part of my soul to return to her…I would do it all again. Right now though I fear I cannot move because I would kill them both…jealous and distraught even though it is me she yearns for, is begging for. My anger, of course, is with myself and the realization that this situation has twisted the purity of my love into something unrecognizable in me._

_Realizing how deeply you can love and hate someone is actually just another mirror into your own soul. Yes, we are curious creatures who want and need to share our love, but we must remember there are prices to be paid for our covetousness and curiosity. The biggest is a sin in itself of course, pride_

_I close my crimson eyes as I hear the tears in her pleading voice and see them in her wanting eyes. I slowly rise from the chair, body like lead, and walk to her. I cannot smile, it hurts. I give her the briefest of kisses and stroke her bared breast as my name tears free from her throat. I turn and leave the room not sure of where I am going only where I am._

_I am here in the supposed garden of chastity surrounded by the many monsters lurking in the shadows of the many hearts. It is a beautiful garden, yes, but take heed for here there be thorns._


	27. Blind Comfort

MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property.

_**A/N**__: To my lurkers out there I'd just like to say 'HEY YA'LL'. All of my half written chapters are coming up right now. Quite a few, such as this, were requests. These chapters are NON CANON with a possibility of a continuation of a previous chapter in the series. Author will advise when CANON/NON CANON pairings are involved._

_**Shotty:**__ Get off STRIKE…I can't post my reply yet so don't hold it against me. This one's for you my friend I hope you like it._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We've been talking for hours about just how blind and screwed up our lives have been. She's been crying through most of this time in the back of the car and I've been holding her close to my chest. I can't believe what has happened and how it turned into this, this being her sitting in my car and close in my arms. Her tears have soaked my shirt and her hand is lying on my breast, not that I'm actually minding this right now.

Having her in my arms needing my comfort, from our harsh realities, is rather oddly a comfort to me as a protector. Her brown hair so sweet smelling and soft is giving me a place to focus besides the closeness of her body. I previously would have never registered closeness like this, especially hers. The one I wanted was gone from me and I knew it now, now that it is too late. I lift her face to mine and wipe her tears with my thumbs, my hands unsteady on her face.

Tear stained blue eyes meet pained violet and close, heads resting together foreheads touching. My words of comfort seem hollow because I can barely ease my own pain how can I ease hers? Her hand leaves my breast and traces to my stomach as she lowers her head and leans in closer to me. I tighten my embrace and loose myself in her willingly. The things that had been seen, the things left unsaid and so unfortunately done pull me apart inside.

'Forgive me…'

Her words are choked and hoarse biting me hard once again. She had been saying this off and on now for close to two hours. My actions on that hill were my own no matter her involvement. I thought, at first, that I should really want to hate her for bringing me to that place on the hill. Sitting here talking with her, I came to realize that I had lost my self control willingly. I was not coerced in any way by her; one way or another that would have been the outcome. The back hill, not here in the car, would have still been the same violent mess.

'The forgiveness we seek isn't to be found here, it is on that hill…'

I pulled her face gently back up to face mine directly, searching her blue eyes for some sign she has understood my words. She nodded yes and kept her probing gaze on me. Her face inched forward and our lips met once again. She was not crying this time and a part of me now understood its purpose, sharing the pain of loss in the arms of another. As this kiss broke we stared at one another acknowledging the fact that neither of us could ever replace the others lost beloved.

We were both emotionally raw, aching for some blind comfort. How far were we willing to go to fill that aching need? As she straddled my waist, pressing her body close to mine once more, I pulled her into a kiss deeper than either of our previous kisses. I know that we couldn't seem to close our eyes during any of this, I understood why I couldn't. It was too surreal for us both I guess. She moaned into our kiss and rubbed her body against mine returning to our kiss as she did.

Here in the backseat, I have realized that my foolish refusal to see what lay before me cost me what could have been. With her in my lap, responding to my clumsy touch, I am now quite sure that it will not follow me again. I will take a hold of the comfort she brings to me and gladly step forward into the uncertain future. As we shed our clothes and our pain I feel hyper-alert, my body so keenly aware that this was no blind comfort, we were too aware and too sure as we searched for the right touch.


	28. Rainswept Morning

MaiOtome is Sunrise property and once again I'm playing in their sandbox.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It's 2:30 a.m. and I'm lying here in the dark listening to her sleep beside me. Her arm holding me close and tight to her chest feeling her resting heart beat in my ear. I am overwhelmed by emotions so new to me that sleep fails to claim my tired and spent body. I am so alive and so emotionally raw that the tears come and go randomly._

_Besides her breathing and her heartbeats I am lost in the sound of the windswept rain on the window. Every feeling, every sound, every light brushing touch of our skin drives through my senses so powerfully leading to a rapture I've never experienced. This is the extreme height of our love, our passion…_

_We have loved so strongly and passionately before, but this goes beyond any other time. In this blissful moment, wrapped in her embrace, I allow my emotions free reign giving way to tears I'd not known needed release. Though I would love to wake her and share this with her I haven't the voice it has been stolen._

_Lying here in her safe, comfortably strong arms I am reminded of a similar moment we had shared. All of her guards had been released to my control in trust that I would love and keep her safe. I had done just that. As I held her close I drove past her limits with the intense need of sharing every last ounce of love freed from my soul connecting to her._

_Along with our shared orgasm came tears unbidden from her that I had never seen or felt from her before. The raw emotion was so intense that even taking her securely in my arms did not feel as though it were enough. I could feel her whole body quiver in my embrace and I felt so powerless and yet so strong…our love released through her; I didn't understand it truthfully then._

_With my own body and soul moved beyond its limits I understand now. Once again my tears flow as pure white light shatters the darkness of the room. One…two…three…four…five…six…as I say the number seven the low rumble of thunder echoes outside beyond the safety of our walls._

_With her sleeping breath as my comfort and her arms as my shield, I allow those tears the freedom that gives me such a deep longing to share her embrace once again. I know the tears are wetting her skin and the mattress but I don't care. Part of me wishes she would wake and find me this way still crying. The other wants her to sleep soundly, peacefully and secure in the knowledge that I am hers, heart, body, mind and soul forever._

_As the light embraces the darkness once more I place a gentle kiss on her neck and feel her hand stroke through my long hair and across my shoulders. I turn to peer into her emerald eyes and realize that she too was still awake resting not sleeping. As we both mouth the number four the intense rumble of thunder feels as though it comes from our hearts instead of the world beyond the walls and window of this room._

'_**Aishiteru Yo'**_

_As the words leave her mouth she kisses my tear stained cheek and closes her eyes once more. I feel her arms hold tighter as her legs entwine with mine our bodies even closer now. She whispers softly for me to sleep telling me I am safe with her, safe in her full body embrace. There is a simultaneous release of blinding light and crackling thunder as I do just as she says. Neither of us is startled by the light nor proximity of sound for we are secure, body and soul, in our trust and love for each other once more._


	29. Schooled

DISCLAIMER: Mai Hime is Sunrise property.

**A/N:** Well time to play in the sandbox once again. No more distractions...back to the writing desk and the place where I belong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Purely out of habit, I ended up back in Fuka's parking lot. I sat staring out the window, not really knowing what to do next. Try as I might, I just couldn't get those sad blue eyes out of my head. I rested my forehead against the cold glass, trying to get myself together before heading for the Student Council's morning meeting. I needed to talk to my replacement, I needed answers.

"WELL, YOU'RE A CHEAP DATE!"

The screaming voice jolted me back to consciousness. I lethargically lifted my head and looked in the direction of the yelling. Just as I suspected, it was that juvenile delinquent. I was torn. Part of me wanted to stay in the car and pretend I didn't hear anything. Part of me wanted to jump out and haul her in for disciplinary action.

"YEAH...?! WELL…"

I jumped out and grabbed that juvenile delinquent before she could finish what was obviously going to end with things young ears shouldn't hear.

"WHA…?"

"Don't say a word! You're going directly to detention!"

I dragged her all the way to the Student Council room. When we arrived, the few occupants in the room took one look at me and quickly left. The new Kaichou wasn't in here, but the old one surprisingly was. Crimson eyes met angry green ones alighting them was a perverse mirth.

"Ara, I shall leave you to handle this matter."

I suddenly found myself alone with my detainee.

"Go over there and sit. Don't say a word."

Desks were violently pushed aside and a loud growling sigh was the last thing I heard. I went about my old morning ritual. After several minutes, I found myself engrossed in the paperwork.

"I'm done. I'm out of here."

Without looking up from what I was doing, I growled at my almost forgotten detainee.

"Sit back down and don't say anything."

I heard a loud flopping sound and continued my paperwork.

"Hey…I saw you on the hill."

My blood ran cold as I realized how close that voice was to my ear.

"I didn't think **you** went in for _that_."

Fury exploded inside me, but before I could react, two hands pressed down on my shoulders, keeping me in my chair. I opened my mouth to reprimand the delinquent holding me captive, but two soft lips covered mine. My mind reeled in shock, but soon pleasure quickly flooded my body as the kiss deepened.

One of the hands on my shoulders stealthily untied my tie, unbuttoned my shirt, and slipped inside. My body arched upwards as nails raked across my breast over my taunt bra. I felt her smile against my lips. She tugged and I gasped as cool air hit my now bare breast. Two expert fingers pinched my erect nipple, causing me to moan into her mouth.

I reached up and held her shoulder with one hand. Our tongues battled for supremacy as my passion began climbing to critical levels. My common sense told me to stop this nonsense right now, but my body refused to listen.

Suddenly, a loud bang ripped us out of our physical fervor. We both turned and looked to the doorway. Time stood still as horrified tear-filled green eyes stared at me. After what felt like an eternity, I muttered something incoherent, causing her to run down the hallway. My anger at her earlier betrayal momentarily froze me in place, but my newly awakened love for her pulled me out the door in pursuit.


	30. Break Me, Shake Me

MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property and this is their sandbox.

As a note of interest, chapter 29 was written by 'yurianimeotaku' and submitted to me for AMIT. I have recently asked other authors as well and hope they too comply…it brings fresh perspective. I have the utmost respect for their work and would be more than honored if they accept my request.

_**A/N: **__Here in chapter 30 I've been blessed to share this piece with my partner, my fellow FFN author, my koi, yurianimeotaku…as my co-author here she played off my style very well. I am happy to say I loved this piece from the first word to the last; the words were effortless and smooth. I am continually amazed by her and our connection…I hope you enjoy our dual POV._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As usual, you walk into my office as if you own the place; my place, my sanctuary. You reach into my personal cooler and pull out a cold bottle of sake. I watch you twist off the cap and take a drink. A small bit dribbles out the side of your mouth and down; a droplet lands on top of a perfect breast. I am suddenly jealous of that droplet.

I fight the desire to walk over to you and slowly lick off the droplet. My body is aflame with the long repressed passion I have for you; my best friend, closest companion, and most important person.

_From over the tilted bottle of sake I see the fight in her eyes and hear the same siren song in my heart. I want to hold her right now...take her here like we were the last two souls and this was my last defining moment to make her mine__._

I want to run my tongue down the side of your neck, across your collar bone, and up the front of your throat. How I long to rake my fingernails down your back as I suck on your neck. I can only imagine how your smoky moans would fill my small office; making me wet.

My mouth feels dry, but how can it be? I feel a drop of drool slide down the side of my mouth as I watch you finish up. You turn and look at me; your pupils completely dilated. I can barely see the green anymore. I try to speak, but find I can only continue to stare into your now dark eyes.

How long can we play this game? How long can we drown in the river of seduction before we become lost in its current?

_How long can we play this game? How long can we drown in the river of seduction before we become lost in its current?_

_As I place the near empty bottle on her desk, our hands meet and flirt as she pulls the bottle in my hands to her lips; an indirect kiss that pulls apart my reserved casual manner, bringing the beast of desire to the top. As the last bit of liquid bathes her throat, I lean forward and kiss that beautiful patch of skin feeling the muscles flex and making me want to feel so many more do the same dance against my lips._

I have lost to my passion for her after she kissed my throat; such an innocent kiss, yet full of promises of much darker things. She pulls away and smiles so sweetly. I wonder what she is thinking.

_I watch her every move, no matter how veiled, so graceful. For me she has become the embodied meaning of perfection, every move captured by my eyes equaled to a thundering beat of my heart._

My sexy wild woman, I can no longer be just your best friend. I am so sorry for what I am about to do, but my passion can no longer be contained. The magnitude of it is too large. I need you; right here, right now.

_I'm glad the school day is done; because this time I find my restraint failing me...I need her...desire her. From my seat beside her desk, I rise and walk to her waiting and open embrace. I lean down and capture her lips, tasting the sake that last bathed her lips, her tongue. My mind screams 'Fool, don't wait,' but I do and pull away, retreating to one of the beds...not watching to see if she is following._

My weakened legs carry me over to the door of the Infirmary. I lock the door and lean my forehead against it for support. I know if I turn around, I will not be able to stop myself. The fires of passion consume my heart, forcing me to turn around and look at her. She is standing next to one of the beds. Her eyes beckon me to join her. I cannot move. Her name catches in my throat. I attempt to convey my need to her through my eyes.

_My body aches from the urgency to capture your soul essence in my hands...my mouth...our bodies driving towards that stolen moment; a moment of divine pleasure that speaks to the creator's heart. _

_The fire inside courses through me; I walk over to her and pull her into my arms._

The last of my strength abandons me and I collapse in her strong arms. I wrap my arms around her neck and bury my face in it.

_I lift you into an embrace that plants us firmly against the door. Your legs wrap around me tight as I bury my face in your neck and tease down to the top of your breasts._

_My sweet, sweet beautiful lover...loves finest gift never bore sweeter fruit than tasting you as the passion overwhelms your body and flows so free. I look in her eyes. It is there once again that I am lost._

_Suddenly her skilled hands release my ponytail and shake my hair free as they move to my shoulders...a sensation that sends electricity through my body and jolting my core._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Author's Notes: **Thank you Elder Master-sama, my most Beloved, for asking me to contribute to this wonderfully decadent series with chapter 29 and giving me the freedom to pair up Haruka and Nao.

Chapter 30 is a dream come true for me. Thank you from the bottom of my evil hentai heart.


	31. The Waiting

_MaiOtome is Sunrise property._

**A/N: **I am humbled once again as another author has come forward with a guest chapter for this most beloved series of mine. To my little sister, Han dj, thank you for taking up the pen and playing in the sandbox. I really loved this…

XXX

_Am I doing the right thing? Should I do this and be done with it?_

_I think I've waited long enough…_

The sight of the door to _her _room at the end of the long corridor didn't stop my heart from galloping inside my chest. Instead, the mere thought of actually heading to _her_ room made it the more erratic…_please Fumi-sama, help me and not let me faint;_ I uttered a whispered prayer to our deity of sort to at least have some semblance of stability.

I stopped in front of _her _closed door, raised a fisted hand and knocked…_Fumi-sama, Fumi-sama, Fumi-sama, _I chanted as I felt all my nerves wreak havoc inside my body.

_If I have to do this…I have to do this right…she'll expect that of me._

My eyes closed as the door opened and I felt _her _commanding presence.

That aura that had dictated and instilled right conduct to everyone, the aura that had made others scampers away and off their feet. _Her_ aura, the same aura that sucked me in, was drawing _me _closer and deeper to _her._

"Aren't you supposed to be resting? The war has just ended and…"

_I've got to do this right…_

I didn't let her finish her tirade as I pushed her back into her room.

"What are you doing, you should set an example…"

I pushed _her_ further still until her back slammed into the wall beside her pristine, well made bed.

"Wh…"

Then I captured _her_ lips with mine…it was a one sided kiss, at first…

Then I felt _her_ deepened the kiss, _her_ arms surrounded my narrow waist. _Her_ hand started moving up and down my well covered body and the heat that emanates from within me was too much to handle.

I pushed myself away from _her_, our lips parted and I could see _her_ eyes were still closed. _Her _usually hardened face softened and a glimpse of a smile formed on _her _lips.

I started removing my clothes and the sound of it made _her_ open _her _eyes. I could already guess from _her _expression that _she _was about to say something.

I leaned forward to once again capture _her_ awaiting lips. My free hands undoing my clothes in a pace I never thought I could do. My short brunette hair is a bit damped with sweat I never knew I had from just…being here.

"We can't…we can't…" I heard _her_ say in between pants and after I released _her _lips

"I'm not going to wait any longer…push me away from this room, if you do not wish for me to continue."

I never thought I could actually leave myself bare in front of any other human being. But this is _her_, and if there's anyone I could entrust my life to, it would be to _her _and no one else. I've waited for _her _answer with my eyes closed, dreading what _she_ might decide to do. With a sudden gasp my eyes open, feeling _her_ soft, warm and trembling hands cupping my bare chest.

Without words, _she_ leaned forward, captured my lips and pulled me closer to _her_ clothed body. Carrying me in _her _strong arms…those strong arms that had shaped, in a way pleasing to Fumi-sama's eyes, each and every one of the new age Otomes.

I felt my back touch _her _bed as _she _hovered over me, looking down at my naked body as if _she_ was inspecting an Otome's uniform.

"I don't know why I've waited so long for this…but…"

"Make _me_ yours…"

I looked into _her_ soft green eyes as they looked into me with desire. I raised a hand and tugged at _her_ robe. My hand becomes insistent as the robe does not budge. _She_ smiles at me…_her_ rare smile that now _she_ offers to me.

A gift worth taking…

_She _stood up and my eyes widened when in one swift motion, _her_ ethereal body was revealed to my eyes. I tried to stand but _she _stopped me by straddling my hips.

"If you wanted this…then let me give it to you." _She_ said smiling as _she_ ducked _her _head and captured my hard and aching nipple. I gasped loudly as the sensation built up within me and my body heated burning more and more. It is as if _her_ mouth was the bearer of fire and _she's_ injecting my vessels with loads of it.

I can't help but whimper as _her_ actions intensified, compounded by _her_ touches. My body can't do anything else but to react in a way I knew _she'd_ wanted. My brain screams for more and I'm not sure if reading minds are one of _her _many talents as _my Otome_ sucked fervently. _She_ gave me what I wanted.

_Her_ hands roamed my body, _her_ eyes and mind installing memories of my naked body. I moaned _her _name as _her _hand reached that part of me that screamed for _her_ undivided attention.

And soon both our heated bodies rode that wave that brings us both to the pinnacle of pleasure; we moaned and screamed each other's name. We vocalized our desire…that desire which was suppressed a long time ago…just because it was the right thing to do.

We showered each other with kisses as the wave died down and our convulsing bodies relaxed in each other's embrace.

"I shouldn't have waited this long for this. If I knew you'd play rough, I would have come to you even before this war arose," I said smiling.

I felt _her _move bringing _her_ blanket up to cover our sweat laden, intertwined bodies.

"Really? Next time, I'll change to my meister look first and see how rough you can go then," _She _said in her usual serious voice that has intimidated almost everyone…except me.

"Are you daring me?"


	32. Your Eyes

WE all know these characters belong to Sunrise, 'nuff said.

**A/N: **Another of my favorite authors' steps up to the plate for you all; read and enjoy. Receiving these chapters has been a joy that I will always treasure.

Thank you…

* * *

**Your Eyes**

**By**

**Angel Della Notte**

As I sit here in class I can hear Yukariko-sensei talking about some sort of ceremony practiced in Lutesia Romulus or was it Lutesia Remulus? I can't remember and sometimes wonder if she is the reason I'm stuck at the ranking I am now. As hard as I try I can't seem to pull my eyes from her. I'm always more focused on her then my studies. But really who wouldn't be?

Everything about her is perfect, her soft white skin that I long to touch, that silky blue hair and those beautiful red eyes. They are trained on the board only glancing down every so often to jot something down on her notes. Perhaps later I can ask to borrow them. She always lets me borrow her notes even though we are in the same class. Sadly, I rarely get anything out of them.

I spend most my time staring at the curves in her writing. It's no wonder she is number one. She is perfection, she no doubt will become famous, perhaps even a column, while I doubt I will even graduate. She is everything an Otome should be. She does everything right, never scoring anything less then a ninety-five percent and never losses a Butou. I continue staring at her totally unaware that someone has called my name.

She turns towards me forcing me to take a deep breath. I inhale and hold it as she mouths something and points to Yukariko-sensei. She is trying to tell me something, but I can't look away from her lips wondering what they taste like. I imagine they would be sweet with a hint of a bitter taste that blends perfectly together just like her. She always tries to act tough and never let anyone in always focused on her studies, but I know the truth she only wants those she cares about to be happy.

I hear my name again and for a second I thought it was her, but why would she call me by my last name? Finally I glance over to where she was pointing and see Yukariko-sensei standing there staring at me, sighing that yet again she caught me daydreaming. I pray that she won't hold me after class again.

If Yukariko-sensei did I would miss my walk with her. Maybe she would wait for me, but last time she did, I almost made her late to our next class. I quickly apologize for daydreaming in her class and stumble through answering the question she asked.

Several girls snicker under their breath, but I'm not paying attention to them, I'm still looking at her out of the corner of my eye. She shakes her head then goes back to watching Yukariko-sensei. I pick my pencil up and start writing notes, but still I can't focus on the lesson. All I can see is that disappointed look in her eyes. Still I at least make an effort to make it look like I am paying attention.

The rest of the class goes on with me trying to split my attention, between watching her and paying attention to the lesson; like a sign of relief, the bell rings. We all remain in our seats like good students waiting for Yukariko-sensei to finish up and give us our homework assignment, before dismissing us.

When she does, I stand and gather my books, putting them in my bag, until once again I hear my name called. I freeze this time, knowing it is her calling my name. I stare at the desk for a minute, then I glance up at her, staring directly into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes: from a distance, you could almost mistake them for brown or even orange, but up close her eyes are the prettiest shade of red I've ever seen.

Her eyes are windows into her soul, no matter what kind of mask she puts on to push people away; her eyes always tell the truth. She asks me if I am alright, to which I respond that I am. I blush as she picks up a lone book lying on the desk. It's for our next class and doesn't fit in my book bag.

As we walk she comments that my sleep was restless last night and that perhaps I should go to bed earlier tonight. How do I tell her that I didn't sleep much last night or any other night, because I spend most of the night watching her sleep and when I do finally sleep she haunts my dreams? That each night I dream of her, holding me in her arms, lightly feathering kisses all over me?

I've always been a light sleeper; I guess it was just how I was raised. Growing up like I did, there are certain habits you can never break. Each time I awake I'm alone and you still lay in your bed across the room and I realize it was just a dream.

I'll lie in bed trying not to cry knowing that there is nothing between us and probably never will be. I hide my tears, mostly because I don't want you to see me so weak nor do I want to wake you or our other roommate. She wouldn't understand; I wonder if you would? If you knew how I felt about you, would you embrace it or would you push me away? Fear prevents me from ever finding out.

I'm terrified that you wouldn't accept my feelings and would push me away. I suffer each day, because I can't have you. It's a burden I would gladly bear, if there is even the slightest chance that if you knew you would hate me and call me sick. You never talk about love or who you are interested in. Sometimes I almost find enough courage to tell you my feelings, but then I freeze and push those thoughts away. Having you, without you knowing the truth, is by far a better choice then not having you at all. I can endure it; I can endure anything for you.


	33. Complicated

Hey it is Sunrise property and we are all just playing in their sandbox.

E.M. notes: This is my fourth guest author, another favorite and sister of the golden pen. Thanks kohai…great job.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sighed, resting her head against the cool concrete of the school. Cold, not cool, she realized. Her glasses shifted along with her head.

Fall had already come. To her, it was the best time of the year, with the crisp air and the feeling that you were stuck indecisive between spring and winter; unsure of whether to move forward into the cold unknown or to climb backward into the warm comfort.

Ironically, just like her.

But unlike her, the seasons knew to do the right thing at the right time.

Shivering, she stuffed her hands into the pocket of her hoodie and shuffled around on her feet. During fall, she had a ritual. Every day after spring and before winter, she would wear a hoodie and a pair of shorts, instead of regular jeans. There was no real reasoning behind this; just the fact that she could be in-between these two seasons and not feel that she was favoring either.

She chuckled to herself and fixed her lenses with a nudge of her hand. Ignoring the looks of disbelief directed at her clothing; she saw a figure, a girl, heading towards her. Beaming brightly at the sight of the girl, she took a step. However, as they drew closer together, the figure abruptly stopped and looked for someone else.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she was about to take another step forward when she realized another figure, this time a much larger boy, had come out of nowhere and embraced the girl in a tight hug.

Annoyed for no apparent reason, she turned on her heels and stormed back to her apartment in a sudden furious state.

Once inside the dorm, she punched the wall in anger, again and again. She hissed in pain as chips of wood imbedded themselves into her knuckles. Slamming her fists into her dorm wall somehow helped get her anger out.

A strand of her dark hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it away irritated, catching sight of her own hands.

Bloody and raw… ironically, that was how she felt.

She laughed bitterly and thought to herself. W_hat the hell is goin' on with all this irony? _Stopping, she realized something.

_And why the fuck am I beating myself up over her?_

A low whistle caused her twist her head to stare at a red-headed figure leaning through her open window sill.

"Had a bad day, I suppose?" The red-head grinned at the bloody knuckles of the girl before her.

She grunted a reply and turned to a nearby cabinet to look for bandages. "Are you looking for something?"

The red- head pouted, puckering her lips, "Neh, don't be so mean. I'm trying to help."

"Well, you're obviously not helping."

She found a large roll of bandages, sat down on the couch, and tried to wrap the bandage around her fists…over the slivers of wood inside her skin.

"Being so bad-ass, one would think you would know to pull out the splinters first," the red-head teased as she climbed through the window. Attempting to calm down her _friend_, she lightly placed her own hands over the others. The red-head knelt down and gently started pulling out the tiny pieces of wood.

The red-head stopped moving her hands once she finished and said, "You would think they would've replaced the walls with drywall, instead of wood."

"Whatever."

The feel of her _friend's_ hand on her own made her shiver. Grimacing, she pulled away and continued wrapping the bandages around her now aching hands.

The red-head chuckled and suddenly leaned forward to brush away a loose strand of hair in front of the other girl's face. Her hand hesitated and slowly cupped the dark-haired girl's face.

Suddenly, the pain in her hands was forgotten and she couldn't breathe. Her hands paused in midair, her eyes, brain, and body, affected by the red-head in front of her.

Their faces near inches away, the two started getting closer.

Before either one knew, their lips clashed in the middle.

Surprising herself, she hungrily kissed back, causing the red-head to gasp into her mouth. Her bandages dangled from her hands. She painfully steadied herself on the couch trying to bring the other closer.

So much closer...

Unexpectedly, the red-head pulled away with a short sigh. The connection was broken, leaving her ornery and even more unstable.

Groaning, the red-head stood up with a huff and stared at the other through hooded eyes.

"Didn't think you would respond, really," the red-headed tease turned and left, giving her victim one last look from the doorway.

And so the dark-haired girl was left there on the couch of her dorm bandages scattered around her; her hands throbbing from the pain, feeling abandoned and confused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's note: **I apologize if this was really obvious, but I don't really like concealing much. And if you get confused with the pronouns and such, as to which person I was referring to, I tried to differentiate between them to make it much more obvious. I haven't written in a while, so you'll have to excuse my writing if it seems to be lacking something.

-ManiazAzn


	34. With Arms Wide Open

These characters are Sunrise property…read and enjoy.

**ShotgunNeko notes: **I think this all becomes pretty obvious by the end; still I enjoyed the challenge of trying to establish who is who without saying their names outright.

Thanx to Elder Master-sama for letting me play in her sandbox.

Creed owns the song ;)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Arms Wide Open**

**By ShotgunNeko **

I yawned loudly; alerting the room's other occupants that I was completely and utterly bored. When no one moved to speak, I turned slightly around in my chair, listening to our precious old hag as she blathered on outside the window. She was standing in front of the hospital, a rare smile on her face, as she did her best to keep the newspaper and television reporters at bay. I could only vaguely make out what she was saying, as words like "epic", "monumental", and "life-changing", were strewn around. I quickly slammed the window shut, earning interested looks from the other two occupants of the hospital waiting room.

"What?" I asked, motioning behind me. "Did you really want to listen to her drone on?"

The tall woman to my left shook her head, holding her slightly rounded stomach with her hands. Her eyes twinkled mischievously and I had to look away, as I found her quite irritating. The shorter woman seated in front of her just grunted in response. She looked nervous, which brought a smile to my face. Her hands hadn't left her chest the whole time we had been in here.

"Is it hot in here?" she suddenly complained, looking up at the taller woman.

"Relax." I interjected. "Geez you'd think you were the one having a baby, by the way you're acting."

She only replied with her signature death glare, as the woman above her gently massaged her shoulders, knowing just the right way to calm her down. I smirked. As the room once again went silent, I closed my eyes, picturing the woman who was about to make history. The woman who was about to give birth to the first child conceived of a same sex relationship.

The woman I had made love to, just yesterday.

**With arms wide open, under the sunlight. Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything.**

I remember walking into her office, and instantly she was kneeling between my legs, her nimble hands were struggling with the clasp of my belt. I wanted to say something smart, but words left me as I felt her pulling the pants from my legs to my ankles. I smiled, just small enough that she wouldn't see it. I couldn't have her knowing after all. Knowing how much she pleased me. Knowing how much I wanted to please her.

It had started like any other affair. Born of two lonely people, looking for something they weren't getting out of life. We told ourselves it would be easy because we didn't love each other. We told ourselves we could do this because hell, we barely even liked each other.

Unfortunately I now found myself doing things that many months ago would have irritated the crap out of me. The kisses are softer, the touching lingers, and I even find myself doing that thing people do when they really want to be close to each other. I believe it's called "cuddling."

That thought snapped me from my revere and my hand instinctively moved to her head, holding her steady. I lifted my legs, one at a time, and my jeans and underwear fall to the floor. She smiled approvingly at the harness around my hips, strapped on and ready to go.

I remembered the way she felt, the way she tasted, and the way her skin rubbed against mine in all the right places. We had made love on the chair, her desk, the floor, you name it we'd done it. Now with her belly standing between us, I had laid her down on the couch, positioning myself behind her as she waited for me to enter. She took a deep breath as I gently cupped her breasts, thrusting myself between her legs. I closed my eyes as my hands travelled to hold her stomach, all the while she was becoming more vocal about what she wanted. What she needed from me. As she tilted her head back, my mouth met hers, and we kissed vigorously, intimately. I had heard a rumor that penetration when you're close to the due date of your child could help speed the birthing process up.

I was happy to oblige, as I did what I always did. I took what I could, I took what I wanted, and I decided to have no regrets about doing so. Besides I wasn't the one who was lying to someone I claimed to love. I wasn't the one who owed anybody anything.

**With arms wide open, now everything has changed. I'll show you love, I'll show you everything.**

My eyes flew open at the sound of activity coming towards the waiting room.

"It's a girl!" yelled an overly exuberant nurse.

I didn't have to time to think before my sarcasm kicked in.

"Really…? No shit! Tell us something we don't already know."

The nurse glared at me, as did the other occupants of the small room.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked the blue haired girl, rising from her seat.

"What? We all know girl plus girl has to equal girl right?"

"If you're going to act like an ass, then why don't you just leave?" she added, motioning to the door.

Why didn't I just leave?

I couldn't. She had asked me to be there.

Suddenly there was another flurry of activity as a muscular woman rounded the corner. She looked extremely angry and she pointed directly at me as she bellowed down the length of the hallway.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU"

Holy shit…

I didn't even have time to scramble out of my chair, as two large hands grabbed the collar of my jacket, lifting me up off the ground. The woman was strong, and I felt every ounce of that strength as she kept me pushed tightly to the wall.

"What the hell?" asked the blue haired girl, for the second time in five minutes.

Both she and her partner moved to pry my angry attacker away from me.

"Ara, you need to let her go."

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS." The one holding me snarled.

As she pulled her left hand backwards, making a fist to strike me, the other two women quickly restrained her arm, causing me to find myself in a heap on the floor. I watched silently as the three women argued, the anger never leaving my attacker's face.

Finally, after much yelling she turned on her heel and left the room, but not before giving me another long, hard glare.

The two remaining women then each stared at me as well.

"You should go after her." the blue haired woman said to her partner.

The other woman's cold, crimson eyes continued to hold my gaze, until she nodded and left to follow her angry comrade.

Inquisitive green eyes were then turned my way.

"What did you do?" she asked sternly.

I didn't feel the need to answer her, so I just looked down.

"You didn't..."

My silence spoke volumes.

"You did! With her…?"

I didn't need this crap right now and so I fired back.

"Why don't you and your perfect girlfriend get upset with the big, angry jerk that just stomped through here? She's the one who was never there. She's the one who put duty before love."

The woman opened her mouth in awe.

"Yes... but you... and her..? Together?" she said, holding a hand to her forehead.

"What about it?" I growled.

"Well at least Maria-sama wasn't lying when she said this day would be "life changing".

"Whatever."

I straightened my jacket out, and then slipped my hands in my pockets, wondering what to do now.

"You should go to her."

I wasn't sure I had heard correctly, as my head snapped up to meet her eyes. I had never expected her to support this.

"Why? That will just make it worse."

"She's all alone." she finished, pointing down the hall.

Point taken…

And so that's how I found myself making my way down the long corridor, dreading the conversation I knew we were about to have. The whole way there I wondered why she chose now to tell her partner. Why couldn't she have waited till they got home? Or picked a slightly better time?

I suppose this sort of thing makes a person emotional, and she was the type of person who would see this as a new beginning; a chance to start over by being honest with her most important person.

Sometimes these things just happen.

As I entered her room, I expected to see her crying, upset, angry, and every other emotion that could be associated with the pain she must be feeling from her partner's absence. Instead I was surprised to see her smiling, as she looked down into a small pink bundle that she cradled in her arms. I looked on nervously, not sure what to say as our eyes slowly met.

Then she smiled again, and I felt myself relax. I made my way to her bedside, pulling up a chair.

I had a million things running through my mind, but for some reason I couldn't form words with my mouth.

"It's okay," she assured me. "It really couldn't be helped."

I nodded, although I wasn't sure exactly what she meant. I then felt something graze my finger, and I looked down for the first time into the pink blanket. The child she held was lightly flailing her arms, grazing my hand every time she did so.

"She's energetic for a newborn." I observed, peering for the first time into her daughter's face.

As the baby smiled up at me, I found myself drawn to her, stroking the large tuft of bright red hair on her head, and gazing intently into her deep emerald eyes.

"Hey, she doesn't look a thing like either one of you." I observed, playing with the baby's hands.

She just smiled at me, waiting for the realization to set in.

Then it hit me.

Or I hit it, and by that I mean the floor.

Literally…

**If I had just one wish, only one demand. I hope she's not like me, I hope she understands. That she can take this life, and hold it by the hand. **

**And she can greet the world with arms wide open.**

**THE END!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**E.M.'s notes: **Though AMIT usually runs just over or below 1,000 words I felt it necessary to leave this chapter at its length. There's a lot of fun in here…as usual with my good buddy, Shotty. There may still yet be another chapter or two from the 'sisters of the golden pen' here in AMIT, you'll know when any guest author appears. To all of my 'sisters' you have my complete thanks and an offer to return any time.


	35. Our Love

MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise properties that we all love to play in the sandbox of dreams with.

A/N: This piece was inspired by an AMV I love to watch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_As I lay here listening to her sleeping breath, I am moved to cup her cheek gently and softly kiss her cheek. The sun has not yet risen and the outline of her contented sleeping face brings me such joy that I am moved so deeply. I wrap my arm across her body and nestle in closer to her naked form enjoying the contact of our bared bodies once more. Last night we shared everything we had never been able to say._

_Feeling her naked butt brushing my mound, I am excited and lapse into the memory of last night's sensations. The feeling of her lips on mine sent electricity coursing through me as she later caressed my body with her lips. I hide my face in her long hair as I remember the feeling of it brushing against my skin. I am overwhelmed by memory as I feel her body press closer to mine._

_Tracing my hand so daringly down her side and between her thighs I am greeted by the slick feeling of her aroused body. She wakes to this touch and turns to me, kissing my lips, and spreading her thighs to allow better access to her body. Once more it moves me as she gives herself to me freely and without fear. As I slide a finger into her, the warmth causes me to moan as the penetration elicits a moan from her._

_Through the sensual haze of our intimacy, I am barely aware of her mouth on my breast. Her tongue dances over and around my nipple as my thumb caresses her throbbing clit so eager for my touch. As our bodies move and dance in answer to each other's touch, the covers slide from the bed to the floor. The cool air sends chills through us both as it cools the warm sweat covering us. The sensation is temporary and only serves to heighten our pleasure._

_As our bodies near climax, I lose myself in the lustful glare of her emerald hued eyes. I am nearly thrown over the edge as she takes control and turns me to the bed. In a long weekend filled with firsts, I am thrown over the edge completely by her thundering heart and focused will. This bold, sudden turn of will is very reminiscent of her command over her bike as it tears along the road. My body like her bike urged along by the simplest touch. _

_Lying together complete, I am thankful to her for her gentleness, kindness, and patience. We drift off to sleep once more secure in our embrace, acknowledging our love, and the simple fact that this is still just the beginning. _


	36. Breaking Boundaries

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **To my beta as always, thank you koi.

**WARNING:** To the nose-bleeders I suggest plenty of tissues. To the fainters set-up a safe place to fall or read somewhere safe and comfortable. Get the ice packs ready…hot stuff ahead.

* * *

**A Moment in Time**

**Breaking Boundaries**

To anyone walking by, the shadows were two young lovers kissing under an overpass. If any passerby dared to stare long enough, they would have realized the truth. The taller girl's long overcoat concealed their true indiscretion. She had the shorter girl pulled close and pinned against the concrete wall. The taller girl pulled one of the other girl's legs over her hip, opening the gates to heaven.

As their kissing grew more intense, they both gave into their primal passions. The taller girl slid her hands under the skirt of her girlfriend's school uniform. She smiled brightly when she felt nothing but smooth skin.

"No panties?"

The shorter girl smiled and her girlfriend gave her a brief, chaste peck on the cheek, a slight reminder of their normal civil passions. The taller girl buried her face in her girlfriend's neck. She teasingly licked and sucked on the shorter girl's neck, eliciting pleading moans from the dark-haired girl. As the moans increased, so did the licking and sucking.

This was part of their decision to explore their sexuality more openly and the sheer raw openness of it pleasantly surprised them. The trip through the park was an experiment in Exhibitionism. Earlier that day, the shorter girl straddled her girlfriend with the harness now strapped to the taller girl's hips. As they walked to their current location, they passed by people innocently sharing picnics and such, in the last of the warm days before fall became chilly.

The shorter girl reached between them, unbuttoned her girlfriend's shirt, and pulled down one cup of her bra, freeing her breast to knead and pinch. Feeling the hot desire coursing through her, the taller girl unzipped her black leather pants and freed the dildo from its confines. Her girlfriend's slick lips provided easy penetration and there in the heat of the moment they shared their most base desire and need.

Feeling the head buried deep inside of her drove the shorter girl wild. She grabbed her taller girlfriend's long braid with one hand and the collar of the overcoat in the other, trying to pull the taller girl further into her. With each thrust, the shorter girl tugged harder and her moans became near screams of pleasure. The taller girl almost lost her footing; because she was not used to the high-heeled boots she wore for this adventure. The shorter girl dropped her girlfriend's shirt off one shoulder and dug her extremely short nails into the taller girl's shoulder, eliciting a growl and more forceful thrusting.

All of their normal boundaries were broken and their animalistic nature drove them to an intense climax. The shorter girl was barely through her first climax as her girlfriend pushed her into a second one that was more sensually overwhelming. Her primal scream of passion tore from her, as her body clenched and released repeatedly. The shorter girl's body seemed to explode.

Sated and exhausted the two young girls exited the overpass and headed towards home. Supporting herself on her lover, the shorter girl cherished the ripples still coursing through her body. If anyone dared to make eye contact with either girl, they would see the embers still burning in their eyes.


	37. In Your Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: **OH MY GOD! I don't own My-HiME? Really?

**GUEST AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I hope y'all enjoy the chapter I wrote for Elder Master-sama's "A Moment in Time" series, in between being her Beta. Thank you to her, for letting me play in her sandbox again. ~yurianimeotaku~

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **To all of yurianimeotaku's fans who do happen to read this, I am not holding her captive…

* * *

**A Moment in Time**

_**In Your Eyes**_

_What_ was she thinking? _Why_ did my lover accept our friends' invitation, knowing _that_ girl would be here? After what happened between the three of us the last time, I figured she was the last person my lover would want to see. I guess I was wrong, because they have been nothing but civil to each other all night. If anything, _I'm_ the one making _them_ uncomfortable.

My lover wanted to get away from the noise of the party and pulled me into our friend's kitchen. I leaned back against the counter and faced her with love and curiosity. Loving crimson eyes stared briefly into mine, before leaning into me and pressing her cheek against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of our other coupled friends seated in a chair. The self-proclaimed younger of the two seated in the lap of her 'older' lover, eagerly sucking down a chilled bottle of sake.

I whispered loving words into my lover's ear. After several minutes, she slipped her hands under my shirt, as if to warm them. I gasped as her cool hands hit my warm skin. She giggled and I grumbled, because I knew exactly what was going through her mind at that precise moment.

"_Damn her and thinking everything I do is 'kawaii'. I really hate that blasted word," _I thought before she claimed my senses.

My lover leaned up and kissed my lips. I savored the sweetness of her lips, remembering back to when our kisses were bittersweet. She snuggled into my neck and began covering it with butterfly kisses. I could feel my knees weaken and braced myself further against the counter; this reaction just spurred my lover on. Instinctively, I looked over at the couple in the chair; making sure they were pre-occupied with each other, not watching us. Unfortunately for me, my lover noticed and playfully pinched my nipple hard, reclaiming my attention.

"Oi! That hurt!"

As usual, my lover just giggled at my discomfort. She lifted half of my shirt and bra up, exposing one breast. I began to get very nervous, because out of the corner of my eye, I noticed our coupled friends were now intently staring at us. Taking my very erect nipple in her warm mouth dissipated all my nervousness.

"Shi…"

My thoughts swirled, as my lover's expert licking and sucking on my bare nipple disarmed me. I tried to forget that our friends were watching. Suddenly, I felt my lover open my pants and slip her hand inside. My moans grew louder as she continued pleasuring my neck with her lips and her hand slowly made its way south.

The sound of a soft gasp caused me to look at my lover questioningly. Her mischievous crimson eyes silently guided my gaze over to our two friends in the chair. The 'younger' of the two had her face buried in her 'older' lover's neck. From the sounds they were making, I knew one of them would be wearing a scarf tomorrow. Knowing they were busy with each other and no longer looking at us, I was able to relax. I gave into the pleasure my lover was generously giving me.

"Don't you two have a home?"

My eyes sprung open and I saw _her_ standing behind my lover. I was frozen, trying to decide what to do. Unfortunately, my lover had no such worry and continued pleasuring my body. I tried to stop her, but it was in vain, for my lover was having none of it. _She_ just stood there, staring at us with her arms crossed.

"What the hell…are you…waiting for?" I sputtered.

She grinned wickedly.

"An invitation…,"she purred.


	38. By Invitation Only

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Once again I get the pleasure to work with my koi. This one has been a long time in coming and has passed the usual length, but is well worth it. Enjoy my friends…

**CO-AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I started out beta'ing this chapter and ended up co-authoring it…OI! I am beginning to realize I need to stop beta'ing Elder Master's smut-fics, because I am spending a small fortune in tissues. I hope y'all enjoy this hot little number!

**WARNING: **Get the tissues, pillows, and ice packs ready…this one was bathed in Louisiana hot sauce.

* * *

**A Moment In Time**

**By Invitation Only**

Lying in the morning stillness, basking in the afterglow of the previous night and early morning, my senses are on overload. I stare at the creamy back of the woman facing away from me and am amazed to think she felt any pleasure from my touch, given our circumstances. Trying not to wake her, I cautiously stretch and place my arm lightly around her waist. I bury my face in her long hair and breathe in the intoxicating mix of sweat and fading perfume. The scent of sex and passion is still thick in the room and on us. I grin mischievously as I wonder what she would do if I kissed her tempting smooth skin right now.

I snuggle into her back and she stirs, causing me to freeze. She murmurs, grabs my arm around her waist, and presses it into her. It feels like electricity running up my arm and throughout my body. I can barely contain a chuckle, as I remember how her touch brought my body to a mind altering release, which tore through my core and shattered all coherent thought from my mind. She was an enigma. Her kiss could be so chaste on my lips, then so licentious on my neck and breasts. Hell, I'm making _myself_ horny.

The sight of her beautiful bare shoulders is just too much for me. I lean in and kiss those smooth shoulders, trailing my tongue across her skin and heating the wet trail with my excited breath. My body is aflame with desire. She stirs again and turns around to face me. I stare into her crimson eyes, expecting a reprimand for my morning behavior, but she smiles and cups my cheek. I smile and jump slightly, as an arm snakes around my waist. Warm kisses adorn my bare back and begin trailing towards my…oh hell. I start wondering if I should've left when I had the chance.

My body is being bombarded with so many different sensations, making my senses scream out in pleasure, but all my mouth can muster are deep growling moans. I'm having difficulty enjoying any single sensation. The sultry lady facing me is teasing my breasts with her lips, tongue, and hands, while the zealous tiger behind me is digging her fingers into my buttocks. It is as if she instinctively knows where my pleasure points are, because she brings all the nerves in my backside alive. I'm shocked and surprised, since I've never been one for ass play before.

The lady before me gently places one of my legs over one of the tiger behind me, opening me up. My already erect nipples chill and become painfully hard, when the lady removes her warmth from them to kiss down my stomach, towards my now exposed core. Her hot breath lightly brushes my swollen clit, causing me to moan. She continues to tease it with her breath. I thrust my hips towards her, silently begging for more direct contact. She giggles.

The tiger behind me reaches underneath and penetrates me with her fingers as the lady descends upon my clit. All I can manage is a sharp intake of breath. As passion courses through me, my hips drive forward and my head is thrown backwards. The tiger behind me doesn't miss a thrust as her free hand cups under my chin, bringing my lips to hers. The kiss is hard and hot, just like her. She lifts my chin up and sucks on my neck, while the lady works her magic between my legs.

All this time, neither one of them has allowed me to touch them. Each attempt was swatted away and followed with a threat to stop, so I decided it would be in my best interest to submit to my sexual captors. They work in tandem, like a perfectly tuned machine, taking turns bringing me to increasingly intense climaxes. Each time I think I can't possibly climax again, they prove me wrong.

My body is drenched in sweat, exhausted after the last screaming climax. I swear they probably heard me in the United States. I'm dizzy, my eyes are shut tight, and the sounds in the room are no longer clear. I feel like I'm under water.

After a very brief reprieve, I feel heat next to my ear. I venture to open one eye, because they are now sensitive to the light. The lady and the tiger are engaged in an intense kiss. As I'm praying they leave me out of this round, my prayers are cut short. Upon feeling a hot wet tongue enter my ear, I open my mouth to protest, and release a loud moan instead.

I have no idea who is now locked onto my neck, giving me several reasons to wear a scarf tomorrow. Suddenly, I feel my legs part and hot wetness slides against my core. Our clits dance close together, bringing me higher and higher. I wildly grab the bed sheets and pull them from their mooring, as the lady between my legs brings us both over the edge.

I'm left panting like a dog, trying to catch my breath. Seconds later, I feel a pair of hands grab my hips and pull me to the edge of the bed. Something cool and hard enters me. I instantly recognize this sensation from our first failed encounter. Instinctively, I push back against the tiger strapped to the sensation now pleasuring me. Through hazy eyes, I search the room for the lady, but she seems to have left…yet again. I sigh deeply and relax into the pleasure coursing through me.

Suddenly, the tiger flips my leg over her, and I find myself looking into very wicked emerald eyes. She grins at my surprise and positions us on our sides, on the bed, facing each other. I lean in and as we kiss, she thrusts hard into me. My moan never escapes our kiss, as it becomes much deeper. Surprisingly, I feel the warmth of another press against my cool back. I turn and smile at the lady; however, my smile is a fleeting one, as I feel another cool hard thing enter me!

Both women fill me and bring me to my final climax, before collapsing on the bed. I fear they will take me again, so I try to leave. As I try to stand on my weakened legs, I crumple into a heap on the bedroom floor. I hear giggling and then feel two strong arms pick me up off the floor and place me on the bed, where I silently pray for a quick death. A few seconds later, I feel the bedcovers slide over my naked body, and then two warm bodies press against mine. Soon, the only sound in the room is gentle contented snores.


	39. All I Want for Christmas is You

**DISCLAIMER: **The 1984 song, "All I Want for Christmas Is You" was written by Troy Powers and Andy Stone. All rights belong to them. Sunrise claims Mai Hime and I claim this sandbox that we play in.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This Christmas chapter is brought to you by my imouto, Rei-chan. This is a pleasing gift of traditional quality during these times of materialism.

* * *

**A Moment in Time**

**All I Want for Christmas is You**

**By Han DJ**

_Greeting cards have all been sent…the Christmas rush is through, all though there's one wish to make, a special one for you…_

_Merry Christmas Darling, we're apart that's true. But I can dream and in my dream, I'm Christmas-ing with you. Holidays are joyful, there's always something new. But everyday is a holiday when I am with you._

_Though the lights on my trees, I wish you could see, I wish it everyday. Logs on the fire fill me with desire…To see you and wish you Merry Christmas…Happy New Year, too. There's just one wish on this Christmas Eve…I wish I were with you…I wish I were with you._

It has been three years since I left her…

Three years after the Carnival…three years after finally finding her, but just like before, she's the smart one and I'm the stupid, dumb one. How could I have mistaken love for infatuation?

I know that my being away from her brought about this realization, that it wasn't the man I thought to be my most important person. The one really important to me was her. No matter where I go, no matter what adventure I was wrapped up in…no matter how many times I denied it…she was, is and will be in my mind and in my heart.

I've sent her a greeting card…but wrapped myself as a gift for her. Here in front of her apartment I stand; a red and green ribbon on my head and around my body. A large greeting card tied on top of my head, greeting her 'Happy Holidays'.

"_Will she welcome me with open arms? Will she take me as a precious gift, despite all the wrongs I did to her? Will I be enough to make her Christmas a memorable one?"_ I thought, my hands shaking as I finally gather enough courage to ring her door bell.

DING DONG

The bell chimed…and along with that chime is the hammering of my heart inside my chest, "_Please Kami, don't let her hit me so hard!"_ I secretly prayed.

My heart beat faster when I heard someone opening the door. I closed my eyes to wait for the oncoming hit…or whatever it is. I know her that well and know that I had hurt her when I decided to leave with the professor without a word.

"_How could I think that the letter was enough to explain everything to her?"_ I wondered as the nervousness increased in intensity and even more so when nothing happened.

"_Is she that angry that she decided to just leave me here outside without even saying a word?"_

Despite the gnawing feeling, I keep my eyes closed afraid of what I might see…no scratch that, I'm afraid of what I might _not_ see.

"Are you really trying to kill yourself? It's snowing out and you come here wearing just that thin shirt and ribbons?" I heard her say in that tone of voice. The tone she used that always made me smile and I had to open my eyes…

There in front of me was the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I don't know what's wrong with me, why I haven't seen this side of her before, when we both shared so many days and all that time together…my heart was fluttering and my lips angled into a smile of greeting, "Merry Christmas…"

The rest of my greeting was drowned as her warm luscious lips descended on my cold ones. Her lips were like a fire melting the ice on mine. I felt her arms surround my body…my 'koi' is actually kissing me, out here in front of her apartment…for all the prying eyes to see.

"Ah…" I sighed pulling away from her after that kiss, "We are out here and…"

"I don't care! You left without a word, to go gallivanting around the world for three years. You send me this card, telling me you love me, and now you expect me to stop myself from kissing you. Now…now that you're here…in front of my apartment all wrapped up like a gift?" she asked incredulously.

Silence

"Then…it's okay if I brought you the cheapest gift? I really don't have money and…," I stammered trying to break the dreadful emptiness of the moment.

"Baka!" she cried out, "You're not a cheap gift…"

Enclosing me in her warm embrace once again she said, "You have no idea how much I wanted this…wanted you to return my feelings and for your information…," she pulled away, and her purple orbs met my green, "…you're a priceless gift."

And with that said she pulled away from me and dragged me inside her apartment. We stopped in her living room and I noticed I was left in front of her Christmas tree. Then she turned around, looked at me with the sweetest smile I've ever seen, and pushed me to sit on her carpeted floor…just under that tree.

"It's time for me to open my present…don't you think?" she asked coyly.

I was so mesmerized by her, all I could do was nod and close my eyes as she took the greeting card off of my head, then one by one took the ribbons from around my body.

"You wrapped yourself pretty well…" she said and before I knew it…I felt my cold body being exposed.

I opened my eyes, to look into her eyes that were asking permission, and replied, "I'm yours now…I'm giving you myself as your gift."

"Then I'll take very good care of you…I do take care of everything that is _mine_," she said before leaning forward to capture my lips and whisper, "Merry Christmas darling…"

Before I knew it, my koi had already taken me as hers…only hers and we were panting under her Christmas tree. I was laid on my back, with my arms around her naked body, and she was now on top of me.

I kissed her forehead that was presented to me and softly said, "I've been a fool to think that there's someone else for me…I've been looking so far when the one my heart really wanted was just here in front of me. Gomen…I've been blind and stupid and…"

"I forgive you," she said before placing a sweet kiss on my wanting lips, "I love you."

"And I you…" I tearfully replied.

_Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas…Merry Christmas Darling…_

And yes…this was a very memorable Christmas for me and my koi. Each year will be even more memorable, as will all our days, for the both of us, from now on.


	40. I Can't Make You Love Me

**DISCLAIMER: **All Mai-HiME characters are chattel of Sunrise. "I Can't Make You Love Me" was written by Mike Reid and Allen Shamblin and recorded by the wonderful Bonnie Raitt.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **My most heartfelt gratitude to my most beloved, E.M. Praetorian, for allowing me to play in the "A Moment in Time" sandbox once again. Forever and always, yurianimeotaku

**CO-AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I've loved playing this game for so long that I've missed this. When I opened the door for other author's to submit an AMIT, I never realized the wealth beyond my perceived potential in doing so. Of all the things I've done here on FFN, AMIT is my favorite and most surprising.

* * *

**I Can't Make You Love Me**

It took me several hours to finally catch her and calm her down enough to convince her to return to her dorm room. On the way to her dorm room, my back started to ache, because I had to practically pick her up and carry her back, but it was worth the pain.

After a bit of tussling, I finally got her into her bed and now, as I watched her sleep, my mind forced me to relive the events that brought us here. All the things we should've said to each other, but didn't. All the things we said to each other, but shouldn't have. All the things each of us did…I felt the memory of that delinquent's lips on mine and shuddered.

Watching her sleep, my heart skipped a beat. She was having a fitful sleep, and I knew it was because of my actions. I can't justify my actions, nor should I even try, but the sight of her with the school playgirl ignited my earlier rage. I looked deep into my heart. Why was I so afraid to love her the way she wanted? Am I _really_ ready to love her the way she wants?

_Is this how it all ends? Have I lost everything? The most important person in my life, who I believed was sent by Kami, has lost her heart to another, leaving me unsure of mine. Now she will never return my feelings. A part of me died as I watched her lips caress another's. I know I've lost her forever. _

After everything that's happened between us over the years, I feel as if the light has left, never to return. I shouldn't have reacted so violently. Talk, yes, talk…I should've talked to her…no…to them. She's everything I've never been able to be and all I could ever hope to be. Do I tell her and turn my back on my arranged marriage? It hurts to see her this way, but will I just be adding to her pain?

_So close…I was so close to having the one I love, love me, and now she's gone. I thought I was being given a second chance when I saw her again. My angel had returned, but I was wrong. Her determination, the one thing I loved most about her, kept her chasing after me…long after the urge to run died from within. I can still feel her beside me. I know she's here with me, but I'm too tired to deal with this right now._

She looks so different to me now…why is that? Could it be me? Could it be that she doesn't hate me, that she…nah…who am I kidding? She's just finally resting soundly, something I need as well. Should I just leave? I don't want to leave her here to wake up alone, but I don't want to stay if she doesn't want to see me. I'm so confused and being this tired isn't helping. Perhaps I'll take a little nap and leave before she wakes. I'll just lay next to her over the bedcovers and...

_Is this…?_


	41. Buttons

**DISCLAIMER: **All My-HiME characters belong to Sunrise. "Buttons" was written by Jamal Jones, Jason Perry, Nicole Scherzinger, and Sean Garrett.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Oh boy, once again I get to play in the AMIT sandbox. The only drawback is finding sand in places one really does not want sand…just kidding. I love playing here and once again, my most heartfelt gratitude to my most beloved, E.M. Praetorian. Always, yurianimeotaku...

* * *

**Buttons**

I glanced at my wristwatch and my stomach growled. She was late and so was my dinner. Since moving in together, she insisted I eat healthier and made me promise to stop consuming my ultimate favorite…mayonnaise sandwiches. When I informed her I didn't know how to make much else, she promised, in exchange, to make all our meals. Even with her hectic schedule, she has ALWAYS been home on time to make all the meals…except tonight. Tonight I'm sitting at the table, staring at an empty plate with a growling stomach.

For a brief angry moment, I wondered where she was and what could've kept her this late, but it quickly turned to worry. She was never this late. In my current state, I couldn't remember where she was scheduled to be today and ran around the house like some damn fool. Once I calmed myself down, I tried to remember what she told me about her schedule. I snapped my fingers and ran to the kitchen, where she had considerately hung up a copy of her weekly schedule for me. I checked today and found out she was at dance class.

Dance class? Why the hell would dance class keep her late? My thoughts scattered like fall leaves in the wind. I began imagining all sorts of scenarios. What if her dance instructor has taken a liking to her? What if a fellow student has? What if she…? Oi, my thoughts were tormenting me, so I headed to the refrigerator to make myself something to eat. As I reached in to grab the mayonnaise, I heard her voice in my head and froze. I immediately shut the refrigerator door.

I grabbed my keys, got on my motorcycle, and headed to the dance studio. On the ride there, my imagination ran amok. I wondered what style of dance she was learning. I couldn't imagine her learning Tap, Jazz, or anything too westernized. She's probably taking traditional Japanese dance…well…one style or another, since she already knows several styles.

When I got to the dance studio, I parked my motorcycle and headed to the front door. It was locked, but the upstairs studio lights were on. I ran around to the back and tried that door. It was also locked. Well, at least they're diligent about the safety of their students. I sat on the front step of the building to wait for her. About five minutes later, three young women exited the front door, so I grabbed the door before it closed. I started up the staircase and could hear the muffled melody of a familiar Japanese classic. I smiled to myself.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I saw her through the large glass window. I was completely enthralled by the vision before me. The song from earlier was over and she hadn't started another one. In the silence, with her back to me, she went through the steps she learned, perfecting them before attempting to execute them in front of the large mirror. I found a wooden box and made myself comfortable. She had her hair pulled up and held in place by a hair comb. Her purple kimono swayed with her movements; like the perfect dance partner. Once she was satisfied with her steps, she turned on the music. I almost fell off the wooden box as the thumping bass of a familiar American Hip-Hop song blasted from the stereo, through the large glass window, and into my chest.

She began the steps she practiced earlier. The pulsating beat of the music added a sultry sensuality to the dance and her steps were in perfect synchronization with it. On the first downbeat after the opening rap, she quickly brought her right hand down across the front of her kimono, opening her fan on the downbeat. Each time she looked down at the floor, her kimono shifted, exposing the creamy nape of her neck. I remembered all the butterfly kisses I placed there and felt my face, including my ears, go hot. In the middle of the song, she pulled out her hair comb and shook out her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. Through the stray strands of hair, I saw the smoldering look in her eyes through the mirror and a chill ran up my spine, hardening my nipples. As she swayed to the beat of the music, my eyes fixated on her hips, restricted in her kimono, taunting me to come closer with each swish. Before I knew it, I found myself inside the practice room, staring at my girlfriend with pure lust in my eyes. I wanted her so badly, I could taste it. On the last beat of the song, she spun around and saw me.

"Ara," she gasped.


	42. The Nights with You

**DISCLAIMER: **_Like always, its Sunrise's world we just live and play in it. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_ All the proper thanks go out to EM for letting yet another have their time in her sandbox. That being said please make sure you are familiar with First Aid and have the proper supplies about you. I won't hold back this time. If you're alive after this, then you'll be better for it. _

**E.M.'S NOTES: **Everyone please give Ultima-Matrixed a warm welcome and leave your reviews. I found this darker and longer than the usual fare, but fun none the less. For the more sensitive reader beware for this is crude and unapologetic.

* * *

**The Nights with You**

_I hate this. I mean I don't hate the reason 'why' I'm walking down this long hall in this beautiful hotel. Wow, she must really be rolling in it to afford a place like this. But then I play with ratchets and engines all day, my job doesn't involve me running around in almost nary a thread. I really can't knock her profession though; everybody has to make a living. _

I think as I make my way down the lavish hall. My leathers slung over my shoulder as I walk. I'm sort of pissed about being summoned after midnight. I mean I'd just eaten that pint of ice cream and was falling asleep on my couch, quite happy that I had just paid the insurance on my latest acquisition that afternoon before going to work.

My cell phone then began its dance across my coffee table, freaking out my dog. Amidst his defensive barking, I picked it up and opened it, revealing a booty call text from none other than her. She must have fucking radar to know when the other one is in or out of town. Not that it really matters. Try as the other might, it's been almost six years since the end of that fracas and I still really have no interest in settling down with anyone, let alone become more then semi-serious.

So as I reach the door and slide the card into it, I wonder just what this red headed bitch has in store for me. The latch moves and I push the door open, only to find the room dark and empty. I wonder if she got held up and sent me a message. So I toss my coat at the bed, it misses naturally as I frown and close the door behind me. I walk just a few steps forward, fish my phone out of my slacks, and realize that I've been had 'again'. With no time to react my chest meets the wall to my right as my left arm is wrenched behind me.

"Can't you tell time? I know you only live a few blocks from here. You just mosey your ass on over with no consideration for others. A woman after my own heart," she says as she presses her slightly smaller frame against mine. I can feel her wet skin against my bare arm as she pulls my hair away from the side of my neck, licking it as I give her a little struggle.

"You're all wet and naked. Couldn't wait for me could ya?" I tease as I feel myself getting a bit warmer. I wasn't as hot just yet but I would be there soon.

"Damn right I am! I've been thinking about you all day long," she says pulling my shirt out of my pants and sliding her free hand along my stomach. The heat sears at my face like it always does at first. I swallow slowly trying to delay my eventual decline into my primal instincts.

"As soon as I got here, all I could think about was your scent and the feel of your soft white skin, so I took my clothes off and waited. I can't help what I did in the meantime," she whispers into my ear as she lets my arm, go sliding hers along mine, teasing my neck again with her lips.

"You're just a horny bitch aren't you?" I accuse as I turned to face her. Her light green eyes reflect in my darker ones, as I notice she still has her hair up. I reach behind her, pulled out the tie, and watched the red ribbon fall down her shoulders.

"See. I left something for you to take off," she smirks wickedly as she kisses me. Her tongue flickers around my mouth leaving a burning trail. As the heat builds further, I need to be naked. I want to feel her sweaty skin against mine. I move my hands down her hips and cup her tight ass, pulling her towards me, but she slaps them away.

"Not so fast. I get to play first this time," she says with a smile, spinning me back around, and pulling my arms up. Seemingly from nowhere pulls a pair of handcuffs, restraining both my hands around a light fixture.

"Why do you always have to be on top? And why are these cuffs warm and slick?" I teasingly ask, as I feel her hands wrap around me, expertly opening my shirt, and then quickly sliding up to my bare breasts.

"Naughty, naughty, not wearing a bra,"she says as she slides her hands to my belt,quickly unbuckling it as she peels my pants down my hips, "It just makes this easier. Such pretty panties and you wore them for me."

I stared at my prized possession being dangled in front of my face, "Hey be careful with those. They just got here last week. I ordered them from France three months ago!" I exclaim.

"Freshly laundered and I can smell your scent on them," she turned them inside out lapping at the crotch, "The first bit of juice is always the sweetest."

Only a few people know of my lingerie fetish; she is one of them. She laughs and sets the panties on the end table, as she leans into me again. I can feel her wet warm skin against my hips and ass. Her hands begin to squeeze my breasts, as her fingers pinch my nipples, causing me to pull at my binds.

"I just love your tits," she says pressing up against my back even harder, as she continues to attack my hard nipples. I lean back into her, wanting to feel more of her warmth. I can feel her nipples poking against my back betraying her own level of arousal.

"I love when you play with them. It makes me wet," I sneer at her feeling my own logical mind slipping. I hear her giggle as she releases me and feel her warmth leave my back. I can hear things being moved around in the drawer next to me. Before I can turn, I feel her attach something to my right thigh and then slide her finger between my butt cheeks, my one true weakness.

"No! No! You're not going to do that to me! I don't like it!" I protest knowing full well I am lying. Although it wasn't a normal occurrence, over the years I learned a little ass play now and again was good for the relationship. If it hadn't been for her surprising me with it years before, I would have never tried it on the other one, who enjoyed more than I did.

"Stop lyin', I know damn well this will get you off for sure," she taunts as she forces the oval-shaped object into me. My leg muscles quiver involuntarily, causing my ass to rub against her finger. I could feel my wetness running down my thigh.

"YOU are so hot like that," she says before standing up and putting herself between me and the wall. Standing in front of me, she pushes the button, starting the wonderful device. The sensation brought forth a moan I couldn't stifle. She kissed me deeply as her hands reached up, releasing my raw wrists from their confines and allowing her to pull the last bit of my clothing off.

My hands glide over her ass again, this time grasping it firmly as I pull her towards me. The vibrating sensation deep up inside me, causes my lips to vibrate. My animal nature rips free from my mind as I pick her up and toss her onto the bed, kneeling before her. I don't even need to warm her up, easily sliding two fingers into her.

She moans deeply at my motion and tries to use her hips, but I promptly pin them down with my arm. I smile triumphantly, as her wetness soaks the sheets beneath her. I suck hard on her wet clit, causing her to scream and wrap her thighs tightly around my head.

"Wait … wait, I have an idea. Let me up…," she says hoarsely. I comply and she slides off the bed, stumbling over to the table, and pulls out one of the chairs. I watch with ragged breath as she shoves it against the wall, placing her hands flat on the table top, and lifting up her leg smiling the same smile I just had.

I took my cue and sat on the floor beneath her. Grabbing onto her thighs, I drove my tongue deep and hard into her hot slick goodness. Her moans and cries grew louder as she shifted her weight onto her hands and draped her legs over my shoulders.

"Eat me! Make me cum hard!" she screams, amusing me with her crudeness. With my hands on her hips, I push my face further in, causing her hips to rock on my shoulders, steadily gaining speed. As her legs tighten painfully around my head, I can feel her nails dig into my shoulder.

"Yes! " she screams in pure rapture. Her legs clumsily shift to stand, as she makes her way to the bed and sits down leaning on her hands breathing heavily.

"You usually last longer than that," I smirk as I stand up noticing the wet spot underneath me. I snicker, wondering what the housekeeper would think of a puddle on the floor.

"Well, you're usually not this wild," she quips leaning back as sweat rolls down her torso. The sight of her is almost too much. I kneel in front of her legs and try to part her thighs.

"Hey, you don't get seconds, until I've had my taste," she says pulling me up onto her, as she turns up the vibrator, and tosses the remote back on the table. The vibration is enough to sap whatever independent will is left in me. My eyes light up with joy when I see her slide on the harness.

She traced the tip of the dildo along my wet lips, teasing the tip into my pussy, and sliding one of her fingers into my ass. Holding the vibrator against my wall, she stops any chance I have at movement to change our position and begins licking my throbbing clit. She teases me, taking her time, sucking on my lips before finally placing her warm tongue inside of me. I begin to whimper feeling my orgasm gaining momentum as all of my life energy wants to explode.

"Please...fuck me…," I plead between desperate gasps. She grins, flips me over and pushes my face into the bed. I push myself up on one hand and offered myself to her. She enters me making me shudder. I lean back into her rhythm trying to match it. Just as I synchronize with her rhythm, she changes our positions.

I grab onto the headboard, my breasts now hang above her. As I look down at her with a look of pleasure on my face, she begins to suck on my nipples as if she were nursing. The overload of sensations makes me even wetter. Desperate with desire for more, I lean back up using my legs with increasing strength to steady me, and pleasure my own breasts. While holding my hips, she slams up to meet me. Her deep moans make it apparent to me, it is a double-ended mount.

Sliding off her, I fumble with the harness belts, trying to quickly unbuckle them. I cast the harness aside allowing us to meet without distortion. As we begin to grind again, I become light-headed as the hot fire rushes between my legs. After a few more rough movements, I scream as the orgasm finally rips from me. I fall onto the bed entirely spent.

"I gave up a shift tending bar to come be with you. It seems you are still well worth it," she says with a smile and then removes the small oval vibrator and battery.

"You know,I was thinking about blowing you off. I was really tired. My boss had me come in early today. Some fool wrecked his *beezer*. It was worth it, because I got to charge double time," I look over at her really glad I decided to come. If not for the sex with her there was always being with someone who could understand my needs.

"Good, next time you can pay for the room," she says pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail.

"Anywhere but the Hilton?" I ask as she pulls on my underwear and her bra.

"What's wrong? Scared Fujino will find out you're using her connections to bed me? She already knows dear. She's just looking the other way," she grins as she puts on a striped shirt and pulls on her jeans.

"I'm not scared. I see how that foreign princess acts with her. If I have to give up my nights with you, then she has to give up royal visits. Anyway, where are you going with my underwear?" I ask her as she continues to get ready to leave, piling the toys in her bag.

"Right out that door," she says as she points to the door. "I don't know when I'm going to have another chance, so I'm taking a souvenir. Don't worry, I won't hurt them. Besides a little birdie told me your 'love' flies into Tokyo tonight, you're lucky the ferries are down. It should give you the time to wash my scent off of you," she says with a clear evil smile as she makes for the door.

"I suppose you're right," I say as I smile back at her.

"I'm always right. I have to get home before 'she' suspects anything," she says as she opens the door.

"Come on! Now you're being the stupid one. Senou isn't that dumb," I respond with a laugh and watch her shrug.

"Like you said 'if I have to give up nights with you' then she has to give up Harada. Though I have to say, Aoi has excellent taste," she throws me a kiss and heads out the door.

* * *

_*Beezer* is a nickname for a Birmingham Small Arms motorcycle. The particular one that the character is speaking of is circa 1940. Thus why she makes the remark of being able to charge double time because of the equipment being so old and most parts for the older bikes are really hard to find. _


	43. In The Moment

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai HiME and its characters are Sunrise property, like all others I just pay homage to them with my words.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **It has been too long since I've played in the sandbox. Come dear readers and join me. Another 'moment' for all of you to read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

**In The Moment**

I watch her across the room, amidst the laughter, and feel overwhelmed by a longing deep inside. Could it be that my happiness for her is something more? Could it be an emotion that I have denied in pursuit of lofty goals? I see her verdant eyes dancing with laughter and life and I am amazed.

Our lives were joined in friendship and together we've sharing many dreams and ideals. I get up to cross the room, but I find I cannot move. She looks so stunning standing there before my eyes, her glasses removed for effect. This night has been one that I will not soon forget.

The music grows in volume, but slows in tempo, and my heart starts to pound like a hammer against stone. I know that someone spiked the drinks; I know I've had one myself, but her presence is radiating such heat that I feel it upon my skin. It wasn't until she pushed me back in my chair, straddling my waist, that I realized how secluded we were.

The soft caress of her hand across my cheek, down the edge of my jaw, creates butterflies, not only in my stomach, but all over my body. I am so focused on her movements that the growing heat seems to be making it harder to breath. My head is screaming to get away quickly, she is my friend. My body though refuses and in that hot moment I feel the soft sensual touch of her lips to mine.

The heat rises even more as I realize I had been holding my breath as she leaned in for her kiss. The sweetness on her lips is not from her drink nor mine, not even is it from a gloss upon her lips, for she isn't wearing any. Again my head screams to run, to save our friendship from her temporary lust, but my hands find her hips instead.

I can no longer hear the song or our friends as I feel the heat that emanates from her core brush lightly along my leg and then up my stomach. She presses firmly to me, teasing to kiss again, only to lean closer and whisper lustfully in my ear. Her body rolls in an upward curve pulling away and I feel her core brush my leg once more. A fire ignites in me as her chest meets mine and withdraws as she continues to move, stopping just briefly each time to kiss either my neck or the lobe of one of my ears.

I know I am lost as my hands move up her sides to find her breasts, drawing both of our breaths in delight. Her swaying, rolling movement continues as I lean to get closer and capture the scent of our heightened arousal. It is growing as we both become enrapt by the movement and the moment. All my strength threatens to leave me so I pull her close, brave a kiss, so long, soft, and so sensual that I am now weak. There is safety here though, for in my heart and soul I know she would never hurt me or anyone else.

The thundering rhythm of my heart finds the quickened pace of hers and they create a sound I recognize. It is a music I have heard since days long gone. As her body relaxes against mine all I can think of is the heat that still lingers, of the song that has yet to stop, even though the music in the room is gone. In a moment of uncertainty, I take her close for another kiss and hold her tight as I try to find my feet.

Even with her still wrapped about me, I move from the seclusion and that chair. As we near the door, there is an ear-splitting din that we ignore and leave the noise and the room behind us. In the hallway, I lean her to the wall, one leg dropping from my waist and easing along and down mine, re-igniting the fire. Her kiss is now hungry on my neck and I feel more than just heat between my legs. Her touch has seared me and I have lost coherent thought.

In the cool night air, the fire only grows as we return to her room. The rhythm of our hearts still plays as the door closes and she reaches for me once more. Soft sensual caress', teasing kisses, and heightened exploration fill our night like a symphony of love. As morning breaks, I ease my long blonde hair from her face which rests so contently on my shoulder. In the morning light, I am amazed by her beauty, her love and her courage. It is in her waking eyes that I find my raison d'être.


	44. Come to Bed

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai-HiME and its characters are Sunrise property. John Rich and Vicky Lynn McGehee wrote the song, "Come to Bed." Gretchen Wilson featuring John Rich recorded it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I've been missing the delight of playing in this sandbox. Read, review, but most of all, my constant readers…enjoy.

* * *

**Come To Bed**

I never thought I could hurt her that deeply, until I heard it in her voice. It stops me cold in my tracks as I storm out the door.

"_Come to bed, let's put this all aside," her tearful voice calls out to me from where she kneels on the living room floor._

Her words resonate throughout my entire being. I immediately turn around and go to her. I bend down and gently help her off the floor. The sight of her wet eyes and cheeks rips through me. I pull her into me and hold her tightly. As I hold her, I murmur my apologies into her hair. The comforting scent of her shampoo knots up my stomach.

'_Stop being an ass' _I berate myself as she takes my hand and heads towards the bedroom. My eyes widen in shock when I see the disarray of the room. I can't believe _I_ did all this damage. Silently, we put the mattress back on the box spring and make the bed. As we smooth out the finished bedding, our hands touch and we look deep into each other's eyes, searching for the truth behind all the fear and anger. I finally realize the seriousness of the moment that just passed us.

In her eyes, I see the fear that breeds loneliness, which recalls a time before our union, when youth plagued our every step. In a way, we were both lonely back then. I was always angry at the world and pushed everyone away. The beautiful woman beside me had numerous admirers, but no one held her heart, a heart awakening to feelings begging for reciprocation.

A tear glistens from the corner of her eye and I ease it away with my thumb. The same soft skin I felt the first time we kissed, sends a shiver through me. As I cup her cheek, my heart reminds me this is the first person to ever reach my heart; this woman so alone inside. Times like this, it's scary to realize we were destined for each other.

Throughout our relationship, whenever something left me feeling vulnerable, I would shut everyone out and run away. Every single time, she would patiently wait for my return with tea in hand, heart on her sleeve, and a smile on her face. I always wondered how she could welcome me back, especially after the hurtful anger I directed towards her unjustly.

The look in her eyes tells me she knows what is going through my mind right now. She answers me with a smile, as she eases me out of my shirt and bra. Her warm kisses lightly cover my now bare skin. My mind begins another round of doubts as I wonder if we should be doing this right now. She nuzzles her face along my jaw and plants light kisses on my neck, distracting me from my internal reverie.

'_When did we last do just this?'_ I wonder as her lips meet mine. She gently pushes me onto my back, never breaking our kiss. I slowly undo the ties of her nightgown. As she sits up and straddles my waist, her nightgown opens. I stare at her breasts, as awed by their beauty as I was our very first night together.

As I look upon her, the reality of possibly losing her scares me down to my core. I try to stifle the shaking in my hands as I caress her bare thighs. The concern in her eyes lets me know I failed. She leans down and with one kiss, reassures me of her love and commitment. At that moment, I feel so undeserving of her, but thank Kami for blessing me with this goddess.

We come together as lovers, kissing as if forever is now and gently caressing, arousing feelings abused by the everyday insanity of mundane routines. A common thing in life I was sure we would never face. As I taste her, my head spins and my hands reach for the swell of her taut cheeks. It's so overwhelming how her body reacts to my touch, even now. I know this is more than just sex, because something larger is born out of these moments. As I feel her explore and entice me, I call out her name. Earlier, there were tears of anger between us. Now, as we push beyond our limits, there are tears of being. Every day, she moves me with such little things and giving of herself, that this moment is an explosion around and inside of me.

As we find ourselves ready to greet the morning, I feel her body shudder with such a thunderous force; I am in awe and need of her again.


	45. I Need To Know

**DISCLAIMER: **[insert standard Mai-HiME fan fiction disclaimer here]

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This one just would not leave me alone, so I took a break from the Femslash universe to come back and play for this one-shot – yurianimeotaku. E.M. PRAETORIAN- I love doing this and want to thank my sweet Koi for stepping up again, especially with this addition.

* * *

**I Need To Know**

After paying the cashier, I scan the café for my lunch companion. It has been a few years since we last saw each other, so I'm not too confident I'll recognize her, but as soon as I spot her unruly dark hair, I head over to where she is sitting.

"Hey kiddo!" I tease as I take the seat across from her.

"_Who_ are you calling 'kiddo'?" she playfully glares up at me, "We're the same age."

She's right, but in all the years I've known her, she's always looked, and sometimes acted, much younger.

"What brings you back to Fuuka?" I ask, even though I already know.

"How are things going in the United States?" she asks, changing the subject.

"You'll be surprised to know I'm in line for a promotion to Detective," I beam.

"You're a smart woman, so no, it doesn't surprise me," she states and takes a bite of her sandwich.

She chews and stares out the window. I see the immense sadness in her gold eyes and it breaks my heart. I know the reason for her sadness, we all do. It's part of the reason we were all called back to Fuuka for the next week.

"How are your graduate studies at Tokyo University going?" I ask.

She looks at me, "Fine, I made captain of the Track team," she stares back out the window.

"That's great news…," I begin.

She cuts me off, "I don't want to be here."

I keep silent, hoping she will finally open up and tell me why she ran away to Tokyo after we graduated from Fuka Academy, but she just continues silently staring out the café window. I finish my salad and sip my coffee, waiting for her to speak.

"Does it bother you?" she asks.

"What?" I ask, completely confused.

"That?" she points out the window.

I look out the window to find what she is pointing at, but all I see are our coupled friends, Fuka's former Student Council President and her girlfriend, taking a seat at one of the outdoor tables.

I chuckle, "It took some getting used to, but I'm fine with them now."

The sound of her laughter takes me by surprise, "I'm not talking about them being 'bians'."

Now it was my turn to stare out the window; at the now adult woman I harbored a secret crush on for years at Fuka.

"Neither was I," I reply somberly.

"Is she the reason you left?" she stares into my green eyes.

Looking into those gold eyes, I can't lie, "Yes."

"Does the pain ever go away?" she asks.

"No," I answer honestly, "But it does lessen with time."

As we look out the window, part of the reason we are all back in Fuuka approaches our two friends and takes a seat.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"It still hurts," she quickly looks away from the window, sniffles, and roughly wipes her eyes on her sleeve.

"I know you still love her…," I sympathize, "…but it's her loss," I add honestly.

She smiles and returns to staring out the café window, this time at the redhead who still has a strangle hold on her heart. Her sadness is now palpable.

"Do you know what she said to me?" she asks softly.

I remain silent and wait for her to continue.

"When I finally gathered up enough courage to confess to her, she smiled and told me she was flattered, but she was straight. Then she kissed me on the forehead and asked if we could still be friends," she finishes and tears run down her cheeks.

"So that's why you went to Tokyo University instead of Fuka University," I say, nodding my head.

"Yep," she replies.

"How long has it been since you two last saw each other?" I ask.

"Six years, give or take a few days, hours, minutes, seconds," she halfheartedly grins.

"So you don't know?" I inquire.

"What?" she stares into my eyes.

"What she has been up to while you were away?" I reply.

"Well, duh," she says sarcastically, "And how would you know anything either, hiding in the United States."

"Believe it or not, I still keep in touch with a few of the acquaintances I made at Fuka," I say, trying to add an air of false indignation and take a sip of my coffee.

I remain silent as I slowly sip my coffee, gauging her emotions.

"Well?" she finally exclaims and glares at me.

"Hey kiddo," I smile at her glare, "You're going to have to do much better than that if you want to scare me. Remember, I arrest criminals in the United States," I laugh.

"What has she been up to while I was away?" she asks exasperated.

"You're probably not going to like this," I warn.

"Just tell me," she pleads.

I decide to it's time to take off the kid gloves and deal with this head-on.

I take another sip of my coffee and tell her, "She's finally come to terms with her sexual orientation…and she's landed on the same side of the fence as us."

"WHAT?" she stands quickly, her chair scuffing back from her and falling flat.

"Sit down," I growl, "Do you want them…," I point outside, "…to know you're here?"

She lifts her overturned chair and sits down, staring into her glass.

"There's more," I exhale.

"More?" she groans in frustration.

"During one drunken night of karaoke, she confessed…," I pause, debating whether I should disclose this information.

"Just tell me," she says sadly.

I take a deep breath, "She still loves you. She's been hounding everyone for your whereabouts, but other than me and your brother, no one knows where you disappeared to after graduation."

"Thanks, you've been a good friend," she smiles.

"Hey kiddo, I love you and just want to see you happy," I smile.

She returns to staring into her glass and says softly, "Now I _really_ don't want to be here, but I can't disappoint Ani-ue on his wedding day."


	46. insert relationship here

**DISCLAIMER: **_Standard disclaimers apply: Everything belongs to Sunrise. They have such a hold on my artistic life *sigh*. Thanks to Elder-Master-Sensei for once again allowing her bumbling pupil back into the sandbox._

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Well, I've been sitting around lately thinking about following up my last entry. Seeing as that was before I had started to hone my craft individually and basically threw caution to the wind. I thought that maybe a contrast would be nice._

_

* * *

_

**(insert relationship here)**

**By Ultima-Matrixed**

_It's really quite simple after all; you are here because you want to be. You've had ample opportunities to listen to the voice of reason and or the voice of truth and you decided to ignore it. So one would think that whatever happens to you happens of course…_

"Are you thinking bad thoughts again? Really, for one who thinks they should be somewhere else, you don't seem to want to leave." Her voice rose, annoyed from between my breasts. _Was I projecting that much? Perhaps it is seeping through more than I thought. _

"For someone who should not be talking, you certainly speak a lot." I respond annoyance in kind. _Really, wasn't this supposed to be fun, or at the very least, a thrill?_

"Well, it would seem pointless for me to continue if you are not enjoying it." She said rolling off of me. She then sat up and put her back to the wall behind my head.

"You had such a good time while we were in Vietnam. But all of a sudden we touch ground in Kyoto and you chill right up. If I was a serious girlfriend, I would make you break it off with her. But seeing as I am the interloper here…" She trailed off after taking a sip of the strong liquor on the night table. She was half between intoxication and sobriety. This was when she was most annoying.

"To be honest I don't know why I'm here. It was ten more steps to the car. But all of a sudden I wanted something … wild and wrong." I said looking down, not embarrassed but reflective if in the least.

"I'm happy you are being honest with yourself. But can't you hold the reflecting until after we are done? You're no fun when you don't coil up and bite." She said softly with a smile. While I knew she was right I could not help the small vein in the back of my head that kept throbbing every time I thought about the woman next to me and our wild encounters, very animal…no primal. There was mutual understanding between us. No reason for me to balk at the notion.

The zeal I had felt years ago with my other love. The blind determination and the scorching love seemed like a portrait in a gallery. While I still did care for her. I could not find the reason why I could not be satisfied by her alone. But then I cared for the one beside me as well.

"I suppose I haven't been very fair to you. To get all the way to this point and not give what I eluded to. So then …" I said as a sat up placing a pillow behind me. She lifted her eyebrow wondering what it was I was doing. Little did she know that the throbbing had stopped and my mental conclusion had been reached? So now all that was left was…

"I don't care about her right now." I said. I was being truthful; I pushed the notion of her out of my mind. I looked upon the one beside me with a smile. The 'me' she wanted had returned.

"Oh? So now you are ready?" She said setting the glass aside. She placed her cold hand against the inside of my hot thigh; the sensory message that something cold was touching my leg resulted in a shock sensation there. My heat only increased as if to consume the cold as it consumed my mind. I could only think about being held and caressed. The remainder could rot for all I cared.

"You are so cute when you are horny." She said as she was now kneeling between my legs and playing with my hair. My annoyance was noted with a glare. She had received the message as her hands moved to my face and then down my arms as she kissed me. It was the kind of kiss that two lovers gave each other, devoid of thought and only in passion.

"I … want to be held." I managed to speak in between gasps. I felt her arm slide around my back, as another traced my side down to my waist, and then pulled my leg up onto her hip. Her arms were soft, her body was soft. There was no definition, no tone. My leg latched around her side as we continued to kiss each other. In this embrace, I could remember nothing, nothing but her. Nothing but her lips, her tongue, her arms, her stomach sliding against mine every time she moved, our breasts pressing together as we kissed. Neither of us was large in that area, but even still all the heat and sensation was driving me nuts.

I took one of my hands from her back and slid it between us. I could feel the sweat coat the palm of my hand as I finally reached the source of the heat.

"Ahh…mmm!" The questioning moan was soon overwritten by slight whimpers. She was wet, but it would take more than this attempt to satisfy her. Therefore I slid my fingers into the soft flesh. She locked up but only for a moment as I continued to manipulate her.

"Quit teasing me! … Stir me up or I'll…" She said in between gasps. She still held onto me, but pretty much everything except kissing had stopped as her mind had been drawn into her body. Granted there was not a whole lot I could do from this position. But my own was building. All I needed now was a strong touch myself. I looked down for a moment to collect my thoughts as my fingers delve deeper into her pulsing flesh. I found the part of her that was throbbing inside and attacked it mercilessly. Her response was to rock into my hand. She ground into me in the process and began returning the favor with her tongue to my breasts.

"Aggh…guh…ohhh" The partial grunts escaped from her throat at an increasing rate. My nipples were hard enough that they began to ache. She would be ready soon and my body would not hold out much longer. I sat up and grabbed her right leg. Clumsily she fell onto her bottom as I pushed forward. I lifted my right leg which was shaking just as much as her hand that placed it over her shoulder.

I felt the slick feeling of flesh push up against me and I nearly lost it. But I began to keep up with her quick pace biting into my lip to keep myself from hitting too soon. As I looked across her glassed eyes didn't even see me. The blue eyes looking back at me were more like marbles then eyes. Her hips ground shamelessly against mine as she took in ragged breaths. It was this time that is the most private, when one looses themselves entirely to their passions. When they are so thoroughly consumed by the orgasm that they lose their senses and are lost in themselves.

That expression was the ultimate arousal for me. I love that expression, I love the sound that wet flesh makes, I love the moment of climax, and I love the primal instinct of it all. I wonder what she sees in my eyes if she sees anything. Does she see emptiness, lust, evil? As the thought leaves my mind I can feel the grinding getting very rough as she leans forward to kiss me. I too am gone in this way.

The next few moments were mind-blowing climax then the momentary dull of senses. A few seconds later I can taste iron on my tongue and open my eyes to see her lip bleeding.

"It just doesn't feel right unless you have bit me." She said with a smirk as she reached across to get a tissue. She then flipped over onto her back as I continued to breathe heavily.

"I can't help it. I have a tendency to bite when I get off." I said unabashedly. But usually I'm biting someone's shoulder. So this is a small consolation in that respect.

"You should go to her before she goes to someone else." She said looking over at me.

"She already has. So I guess in retrospect I shouldn't be so hard on myself." I said reaching to the small refrigerator and pulling water out. In the process I heard somewhat of a chuckle.

"It's troubling isn't it? Being so young and not having a place to vent all that passion?" She said in between slight giggles. The alcohol seemed to affect her more now. _Maybe it is because she was tired? _

"You speak as if you are an old woman; you are only a few years older than me." I say as my sharp wit returns.

"Do you doubt my wisdom? That's not at all like you." She said with a soft smile.

"Perhaps you are wise to not settle down. But I don't think I could do this forever." I said and was rewarded with a light expression.

"You are more wise then I dear heart. I must wander eternally alone. I must take whatever relationship I can find. Very much like the spot in my mind that reads 'Insert relationship here'…" She said in a momentary solace.

"Maybe I am. I should go home tomorrow. There is an anxious puppy waiting for me." I said with a smile as I took another drink. "Do you think that tea would be out of the question?"

"You and your tea…Yes, I'm sure that the one of the maids would love to be waked to bring tea for your after-sex wind down." She said with an all knowing smile.

* * *

**E.M. Notes: **I want to thank Ultima once again for submitting a piece for your reading. Anyone who has never done this, the guest author's here are trying to give a pleasing piece as well as short, most are sexual some are not, and all are to be pleasing with a good flow. Sometimes the chapters are taken from song or have song inspiration, this usually help the chapter timing. It's all about 'A Moment in Time'.


	47. Amongst the Wildflowers, Under the Stars

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_This is dedicated to 'yurianimeotaku' my sweet Koi. _Thank you my love for allowing me to use these two women to give you this gift. I long to see more of their story, but will acquiesce to your muse. Two years and still I get the butterflies whenever I think of sharing our dance. This was written by me...though the alerts say guest author.

* * *

**Amongst the Wildflowers, Under the Stars**

Across the field I see her, the woman who changed my life so long ago. She looks so stunning in the moonlight. Her naked form a perfect vision. Her eyes were the captor of my heart, upon our first meeting, and every night since we came together. She amazes me as she turns from her star-gazing to share that shining countenance with me. She smiles broadly as she runs back to our blanket and sprawls out alongside of me.

She reaches for my face, cupping my cheeks, making me feel so alive. One hand turns under my chin and winds its way slowly down to my breasts. The push from the heel of her hand barely catches my attention, as her fingers dance my nipple between them. My body reacts to her touch, deep inside I ache, my body screams for more of her, beside me, over me, and inside of me.

How long has it been since I first caught sight of those green eyes? Her long hair reminded me of the violent dusk, red as the day surrenders to night, as I have surrendered to her time and again. She is always so amorous, sometimes uncontrollably so. And that is how my beloved knight has returned to my side; she is torturing me with her passion. There are fragrant wildflowers strewn all around us on the blanket, casting such a heavenly scent. She is more attuned to our surroundings than am I; it is and always has been in her nature.

Her long pony tail vanished the first moment we took to this field. She seems to be at home here, even still. As her luscious locks cascade down my body, trailing like thousands of tiny fingers all tickling me; her lips light me on fire. Slowly, tantalizingly she kisses and sucks on my flesh, as if entreating herself to a succulent meal. Yes, a rather crude thought, but never in all our years has she ever betrayed me nor I her. We need no other to please the desires of our flesh; there are no secret desires for we have spent many years exploring each other.

My body arcs towards her mouth, as her teeth graze the soft skin of my inner thigh. There is a pinch as she bites into my thigh, the heady sensation of her tasting the blood from tonight's earlier hunt. She cups one of my buttocks firmly in one hand as the other holds my other thigh apart, but near enough to feel her hair dancing along my skin. This is a sensation I will never tire of, her primal instincts barely held in check as she removes her fangs and kisses her way inward to my core.

Had this been our first time, I would have broken her teeth as my hips arced towards her again, jolted by the electricity from first her nose then her tongue brushing over and around my clit. And it is now that the dance begins, she feeds and I search for purchase on the blanket failing miserably and instead taking hold of her fine red locks. I've lost control of my speech, thoughts slipping away too as she brings my body closer to the edge and then over it.

_How I love the essence of my eternal bride? In every encounter, I find myself spurred on to bring about a quick end. I want to ravish her, but I feel like some overgrown child rushing about without a care. I find beauty, intelligence, and a thirst as great as my own in her soft blue eyes. How she changed the desolate life of one such as me, when she willingly came to my side?_

_As I am enlivened by her essence, a thousand memories come flooding back. The good ones and the ones that still make me cringe. I want her touch so badly, but this moment is my gift to her. I try to block out every other sight and sound as I watch the pure rapture claim her once more. My mind flashes back to the foolish and long since dead society from which she came, how naïve and yet so brutal, but not her. My beloved's thirst for knowledge brought her closer to me than even I can admit. I am always humbled by her presence._

_When her body settles on the blanket, I lean over her placing a tentative kiss on her lips. I feel suddenly complete as her hand reaches for mine. I am unable to voice my thoughts and so I share them, not caring who else might sense them._

"_Through all my years, I never truly lived until you were there. If I could go back and do it all again I would. Even so far as to tear asunder every last soul that dared to keep us apart. With you, for you, and always beside you, forever I will be. Happy Anniversary My Love, My Baroness"_


	48. A Healer's Heart

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mai Otome.

**GUEST AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is a one shot…for EM Praetorian, Belated Happy Birthday nee-chan, submitting this to your AMIT, as a gift for my kind and understanding nee-chan, thank you very much.

* * *

**A Healer's Heart**

**By Han dj**

It was late in the evening, but I was still in my lab, trying to perfect the nanites. I wanted to make them more powerful…independent. The past problem of stealing the pure white gem of the Shinso made me realize we are too dependent on just one gem. This cannot be.

My mind was not really on my experiment. It was on someone else in this building…someone who felt worse, after all was said and done.

And today was her birthday.

"Are you going to pull another all-niter?"

I looked back to see my biodroid colleague at the door. If it weren't for those horizontally traveling red dots of light on his metal helmet, I wouldn't know he was looking at me.

"Gakuenchou sent me to make sure the lab was properly locked up."

I smiled and replied, "I can't seem to concentrate. I know I'm close, but for some reason, I can't think straight."

There was no reply for awhile until, "Go to her. It's her birthday."

Could the biodroid read my mind?

"I'm sure the formula will come to you after you see her."

I thought I saw those red dots wink at me.

"You're not going to stop until I do, are you?" I sighed.

"Nope…that wouldn't be cute!"

With one arm raised, the biodroid flew forward and waved me out of the lab, "Shoo…you are racking up our electricity bill, shoo!"

I laughed. I realized I should stop being indecisive and go to her, since she's been the only thing I've been able to think about anyway.

As I walked down the Garderobe hallway, the clicking of my heels sounded like the ticking of a time bomb ready to explode. Soon, I was standing in front of her door. I decide to skip knocking, since I know she's inside either sleeping or more than likely, sulking again. Being beaten by your own game hits you hard and it's difficult to recuperate from it. This is where the doctor comes in.

So I did…

I opened the door to a dark room. I could see her form under the thick bedcovers. Carefully, I removed my shoes and placed them just inside the door. I closed the door and she stirred. I froze and wondered if she heard the door or felt my presence. Is she that great?

Perhaps…

She wouldn't have been put in charge of teaching all these students if not. As far as I know, she's the only one who has memorized the "Heart of The Otome" from cover to cover and she has seen a lot of Otome come and go…yet…there is something hidden inside of her I know I would love.

Smiling, I slowly approached her bed. The moonlight shining through the window helped illuminate the bedroom. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I could see she was in the middle of the large bed with her back to me. Silently, I crawled on the bed and made my way towards her…I needed to look at her sleeping face. Just a few more inches…

"Have you given up on your experiment?" She asked without turning around.

I froze and scooted back a bit, "You knew I was here?"

She turned and faced me, "You've got noisy feet, so I knew you were not an Otome." She smiled, "And who else is in this building, who is not an Otome, would have the nerve to disturb me while I was sleeping?"

I was stunned at seeing her smile for the first time, so I just smiled back and sheepishly replied, "Happy Birthday."

She rolled her eyes and growled, "You remembered my birthday…late."

"Better late than never?" I teased.

She responded with a nod of her head.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a present for you."

She grinned, a very rare occurrence. While her smiling was rare; her grinning would be something to put in "The Book of World Firsts," if such a book existed. My heart pounded inside my chest. I wasn't sure if it was from nerves or excitement.

Suddenly, I felt her hand on my arm, "I know what I want for my birthday."

"What...?"

She pulled me to her and whispered in my ear, "My birthday…my rules…"

With amazing ease, she flipped me over and straddled my waist. She pulled her nightgown off and tossed it on the floor.

"You're….you're naked."

"Naked as the day I was born," she said wickedly as she began undressing me. "Now let's see about my present," she growled as she pinched my already painfully erect nipples. A deep moan escaped my lips.

She grinned again; her grinning twice in one day must surely be a record! As she gently pulled on my nipples, she captured my lips with hers, swallowing my moan. I felt her hands all over my body, except where it was most needed.

By the time she slipped her hand between my legs, I was very wet.

"Please…," I begged her.

She stilled her hand, "Please…what?"

"I need you…please…," I pleaded.

Her smiling green eyes locked with my fully aroused deep blue ones. She leaned in and kissed me deeply.

"How much do you _need_ me?" she teased, as she lightly brushed her thumb over my swollen womanhood.

I gasped loudly and thrust my hips towards her. "Please…," I whimpered.

With surprising tenderness, she entered me.

It was the most passionate night I had ever experienced. Once we leave her bedroom, I know I won't see this side of her, but I know it exists, and only for me.

"Happy birthday," I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me, "Are you giving up on your experiment?"

I ran my finger up down her arm and smiled when she shuddered.

"Actually, I finally figured out the formula."

"Really?" She asked, raising her head from my belly, "So?"

"Yes," I said, tapping my finger against my temple and looking down into her beautiful green eyes, "Happy Birthday."

-end-

Nee-chan Happy Belated Birthday!


	49. It Hurts Me

**DISCLAIMER: **"It Hurts Me" was written byJoy Byers and Charles E. Daniels. For those readers who want to know exactly what inspired this chapter, listen to this song sung by Elvis Presley over on YouTube.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Many thanks to Elder Master for letting me play in her sandbox once again. Let's see how many of you can name the players.

* * *

**It Hurts Me**

**By yurianimeotaku**

I made sure to keep a close eye on her during the wedding, but it nearly broke my heart to see the heartache in her eyes each time she looked over at that stupid redhead. Unfortunately, that stupid redhead kept giving my lovesick friend looks that would melt steel. When the person sitting next to the redhead moved to sit with a late arrival, I tried to take that seat, but my attempt was thwarted.

"Leave it alone," my _older_ friend whispered in my ear as she pulled me back down into my seat.

I gave her my best glare, which she met with laughter.

"You're going to have to do MUCH better than that to scare me. I live with her now," my redheaded friend hooked her thumb at the woman seated next to her.

I snickered when I saw the look our former school nurse was shooting in response to that comment.

"How's life in the United States?" the wild redhead asked.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Just…fine?" my friend smirked, "From what I've heard, you've been leaving a trail of broken hearts in your wake."

I tried to stand in protest, but she had a firm hold on my belt and kept me in my seat. "I just haven't found the right one yet," I grumbled and stared at the floor.

"By the looks of it, I beg to differ," she smiled wickedly.

"You can beg all you want," I looked around her at her lover, "And I'm sure you do," and then I locked my eyes with hers, "But you are WAY off this time.

"Oh yeah!" the irritating redhead snapped her fingers, "You were all hung up on the _other_ one…until she…," she cleared her throat, "…_graduated_."

"Yeah…_graduated_ to that annoying tea-addicted former kaichou," I mumbled.

I glanced up next to me and was met with a smug smile.

"FINE! I…," I tried to clear the lump in my throat, "…care."

The redhead surprisingly just patted my arm and smiled, "I know."

"Why aren't they having a Buddhist wedding?" I asked.

"The bride, although of Japanese descent, is an American of Christian faith."

I chuckled and said, "Looks like his sister isn't the only one who's whipped."

"Whipped?"

I paused as I tried to figure out the best way to explain this very Western slang to my Japanese friend.

After I explained it to her, she laughed so loud, we were shushed by the rest of the guests. Embarrassed, we sat through the remainder of the wedding in silence. When the surprisingly short ceremony was over, as the happy couple passed me, on their way down the aisle, I quickly found my friend and ushered her away from the other redhead who was making a direct beeline for her.

While we watched the bride and groom drive off to the reception, I kept my lovesick friend a safe distance away from that predatory redhead.

"Come on," I said, dragging my friend towards my rental car.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The reception," I smiled.

I had no intention of taking her to the wedding reception, where she would be an easy target for that clueless redhead. Instead, I drove us to our favorite spot at the beach. When we were in high school, we would come here so she could feed all the stray cats and stare out across the water. There were times I would watch her and wonder if she was entertaining thoughts of walking into the water and not coming back. She stared at the floorboard of the car the entire drive, making my plan easier.

When I pulled up and parked next to the area with all the stray cats, she looked up and around, "HEY! This isn't the reception!" she yelled.

"I know," I said.

"TAKE ME BACK TO THE RECEPTION!" she demanded.

"No," I answered calmly.

Her shoulders slumped and she stared at me with tears in her eyes. I waited for her to speak. After what felt like an eternity, she finally sniffled and tried to speak.

"I…I…," she started.

"I know," I said softly and opened my door, "Let's go for a walk."

I led her over to the stray cats and watched her face light up. She knelt down and petted all the ones bold enough to come to her.

"I'm sorry…," she said to them.

I pulled out the small box of kitty kibble I had in my jacket pocket and held it down in front of her face. When she looked up at me, I thought my heart would explode.

"Thank you," she smiled brightly.

I smiled as I watched her feed and play with the strays. Afterwards, we walked over to our usual bench and stared out over the water.

After awhile, she spoke, never taking her eyes off the water, "What is the United States like?"

"It's okay," I answered.

"Do you like it better there?" she asked, continuing to stare at the water.

"In some ways," I said cryptically.

She turned to face me and asked, "Oh?"

"Yeah, _she's_ not there," I smiled.

She nodded knowingly and turned back to the water. We continued to stare at the water in silence. As the sky began to darken, I heard her stomach growl. She wrapped her arms around her stomach in embarrassment as I laughed.

"Stop laughing," she said and pouted.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because you haven't changed since we were young," I smiled and involuntarily cupped her cheek.

When I saw the deep affection shimmering in her golden eyes, I immediately pulled my hand back.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

She smiled at me.

"What don't you like about the United States?" she asked.

I paused as I internally debated what to tell her. She looked at me in anticipation.

"You're not there," I said softly to the ground.

When I didn't hear anything beside me, I looked up at her. She was staring at me with tears in her eyes. Before I could say anything further, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

* * *

**E.M. Notes: **I am always grateful when another author steps up to play here. There's a trend of a story within the body of AMIT. There are possibly three...some connect outside AMIT to other stories...like Final Apocalypse, yuri's The Crimson Countess. I play the game and love to share it with y'all. Read, enjoy, and if you dare...review.


	50. You're Gone

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai HiME and its characters are Sunrise property. The song title comes from the Diamond Rio song I locked into play. Thanks go to the band and to the songwriters, Jon Vezner and Paul Williams.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I had to post this. My love, I thank you for sharing my passion and in this game. This one should have been here sooner, as it may well be the last...TBD...

* * *

**You're Gone**

We lay silently staring at the ceiling, could it be true? Were we going to get up three days from now and walk out the door alone at separate times? There had been so many nights I had lay in her arms watching her chest rising and fall with her breathing. There had been an almost equal number of nights I awakened to her smiling face.

"Do you really have to go overseas to chase your dream?" she asked from alongside of me, not daring to meet my eyes.

"Yeah there's nothing here, nothing but a woman whose love I can't possess," I replied feeling the bitter sting of my words as I adjusted my position under the covers. I was facing her now. Tears filled the intense golden glossy mirrors of her slowly breaking heart, as they overfilled and cast down her cheek.

"You're not making this easy…I never said…I…" she started to breakdown and it was then that I wanted to just hold her closer to me and soothe her pain.

I slid closer and kissed her teary eyes, thumbing away their trail down her cheek, and then nestling her head between my breasts. It was a wet feeling, a feeling that stopped my own heart, and caused the forming of my own tears. I reached out with all my senses and reached for my connection to her, as it had always been.

Her sobbing was tearing me into pieces, memories of her other love kept flashing through my mind. Every time she'd been broken down and left shattered, it had been because of her. I now had to face the harsh truth; I was doing it ten times over in one fell swoop. I've never wanted to cause her such pain and here I was do just that.

A knock came at my door, my so called guardian slash teacher slash friend was checking on us. She didn't wait for my okay; she stuck her head in the room, and ducked back out with my alarm clock nearly hitting her. I could hear the choking start as she was now so blocked by her tears, it felt like tiny brushing hands against my stomach, as her breasts pushed and fell with each hitch.

I want to spend all of our last time together touching and tasting her. I can't stand myself for even thinking it right now, even as my leg brushes between her legs settling as she adjusts again. She sucks in a lungful of air and returns into my breasts settling in my cleavage like she always did. This time the wetness was her tears, every other time over the years it had been her lips or her tongue, kissing and tasting me.

It felt like hours were passing as I realized how badly I would miss her too. She knew me better than anyone ever had; she had been the only person I let in. I never realized that I would ever have these feelings for her, for having to leave her. There was a knife in my chest as I'd asked her to come with me, to leave all this behind and come follow my dream, and maybe have a fresh start for hers. I had to ask, even though I knew she wouldn't, and here I was now regretting my foolish hope.

"It's…unfair...of you to …cry, this was never serious for…"she cut me with those words, but she was hurting probably even worse just for saying them, since she reached up and covered her mouth with her hand and a fresh torrent of tears overran her eyes once more.

"I really wish you were coming, that you…you could… let go of the…," I felt my heart failing in my chest and my own tears now burning as the words became an overwhelming avalanche of truth, "…the hope of her ever being yours alone and now I'm just jealous, because she'll always have that and you."

She looked at me, removing the hand from, covering her mouth, and taking my face into her hands she placed gentle kisses as my words kicked her squarely. It felt so good to feel her soft loving kisses covering my face, neck, and chest. I nearly lost my train of thought because of how good it felt.

She reached to touch me, not to appease me, but to share the pleasure and pain with me. I couldn't resist her touch, I never could, she'd become the lover I would have keep my bed warm for the remainder of our lives. She truly did know me; I had to tell her everything before that last chance was gone.

As she tried to slowly tempt away my fear and my hurt, it was then that I let it all go.

"_Just stop please, please, I need you to know…I've been serious, longer than you I believe. You walked into my arms and lay in my bed and never once did I think this would happen. I love you…you are the greatest gift of my short life. I thank each and every deity in the many Heavens that you became the person that learned who I was, learned to know me, to love me. You are the healing I've needed and I thank you and for every time we've ever shared this singular moment, I wish I had the words, I don't. All I have now is all I've ever had, this…"_

And with that declaration we loved again and again, for the last time of our lives. As I walk down the gate passage to my plane, she is one of the three faces that wait until the door closes. I look into my phone and see her disheveled bed head from this morning and wish halfheartedly that the plane would never leave the ground. I looked into her eyes one last time before settling in for the long flight and thinking of the price of dreams fulfilled.


End file.
